Caer Demasiado Lejos
by ahtziri28
Summary: Para Peeta Mellark ella es la única cosa que ha estado fuera de sus límites. El dinero de su famoso padre, la desesperación de su madre por ganar su amor, y su encanto son las tres razones por las que nunca se le ha dicho no. Él es obsoleto y tiene secretos que Katniss sabe qué nunca podrá descubrir, pero aún sabiendo todo eso...Puede que Katniss haya caído demasiado lejos...Adap.
1. SIPNOSIS

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo la adapto sin ánimos de lucro y por diversión.**

**Sinopsis**

Querer lo que se supone no debes tener…

Sólo tiene diecinueve años.

Es la hija de su nuevo padrastro.

Sigue siendo ingenua e inocente por pasar los últimos tres años cuidando de su madre enferma.

Pero sin embargo, para Peeta Mellark de veinticuatro, ella es la única cosa que ha estado fuera de sus límites. El dinero de su famoso padre, la desesperación de su madre por ganar su amor, y su encanto son las tres razones por las que nunca se le ha dicho no.

Katniss Everdeen dejó su pequeña granja en Alabama después de que su madre murió, para vivir con su padre y su nueva esposa en una casa de playa en Florida.

No está preparada para el cambio de estilo de vida y sabe que nunca va a encajar en este mundo. Luego está su sexy hermanastro con quien su padre la deja durante el verano mientras él sale corriendo a París con su esposa. Peeta es tan mimando como es precioso. También se está metiendo bajo su piel. Sabe que él no es bueno para ella y que nunca le será fiel a nadie. Él es obsoleto y tiene secretos que Katniss sabe qué nunca podrá descubrir, pero aún sabiendo todo eso…

Puede que Katniss haya caído demasiado lejos.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo la adapto sin ánimos de lucro y por diversión.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Camionetas con lodo en los neumáticos era a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver estacionadas afuera de una fiesta. No costosos automóviles extranjeros. Este lugar tenía por lo menos veinte de ellos cubriendo el largo camino de la entrada. Estacioné la camioneta Ford sobre la hierba para no bloquear la salida de nadie. Papá no me había dicho que habría una fiesta. En realidad, no me había dicho mucho.

Tampoco se presentó para el funeral de mi madre. Si no necesitara un lugar para vivir, no estaría aquí. Tuve que vender la casita que mi abuela nos había dejado para pagar las últimas facturas médicas de mamá. Todo lo que me quedaba era mi ropa y la camioneta. Llamar a mi padre, después de no haber venido ni una sola vez durante los tres años que mi madre batalló contra el cáncer, fue difícil. Sin embargo, era necesario; él era la única familia que me quedaba.

Me quedé mirando la enorme casa de tres pisos, la cual estaba sobre la arena blanca en Rosemary Beach, Florida. Este era el nuevo hogar de mi padre. Su nueva familia. Yo no iba a encajar aquí.

La puerta de la camioneta fue abierta de repente. Por instinto, metí la mano bajo el asiento y agarré mi nueve milímetros. La levanté y apunté directamente al intruso, sosteniéndola con ambas manos listas para jalar el gatillo.

—Guau…Iba a preguntarte si estabas perdida, pero te diré lo que sea que quieras para que guardes esa cosa. —Un chico con pelo rubio lanudo que caía detrás de sus orejas se encontraba en el otro lado de la pistola, con las dos manos en el aire y los ojos muy abiertos.

Levanté una ceja y sostuve mi pistola fijamente. Aún no sabía quién era este tipo. Abrir la puerta de la camioneta de un extraño no era una manera común de presentarse. —No, no creo que estar perdida. ¿Es esta la casa de Plutarch Everdeen?

El chico tragó saliva nerviosamente. —Eh, no puedo pensar con esa cosa apuntándome a la cara. Me estás poniendo muy nervioso, corazón. ¿Podrías ponerla abajo antes de que tengas un accidente?

¿Accidente? ¿En serio? Este tipo comenzaba a enfadarme. —No te conozco. Está oscuro afuera y estoy en un lugar desconocido, sola. Así que perdóname si no me siento muy segura en este momento. Puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que no habrá ningún accidente. Puedo manejar un arma. Demasiado bien.

El chico no parecía creerme y ahora que lo miraba bien, realmente no parecía ser una amenaza. Sin embargo, yo no estaba lista para guardar la pistola.

— ¿Plutarch? —repitió lentamente comenzando a sacudir su cabeza y luego se detuvo—. Espera, Plutch es el nuevo padrastro de Peeta. Lo conocí antes de que él y Effie se fueran a París.

¿París? ¿Peeta? ¿Qué? Esperé por una explicación, pero el tipo siguió mirando el arma y conteniendo la respiración. Manteniendo mis ojos en él, bajé el arma y puse el seguro antes de volverla a meter debajo de mi asiento. Tal vez con la pistola ya guardada el chico se enfocaría.

— ¿Tienes un permiso para esa cosa? —preguntó con incredulidad.

No estaba de humor para hablar sobre mi permiso de portar armas. Necesitaba respuestas. — ¿Plutarch está en París? —pregunté, necesitando confirmación. Él sabía que yo iba a venir hoy. Hablamos la semana pasada después de que vendí la casa.

El tipo asintió con la cabeza y relajó su postura. — ¿Lo conoces?

En realidad, no. Lo había visto dos veces desde que nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí hace cinco años. Recordaba al padre que iba a mis partidos de fútbol y hacía hamburguesas a la parrilla fuera de las fiestas del vecindario. El padre que tuve hasta el día en que mi hermana gemela Primrose murió en un accidente automovilístico. Mi padre iba detrás del volante. Él cambió totalmente ese día. El hombre que no llamaba y se aseguraba de que yo estaba bien mientras cuidaba de mi madre enferma, a ése no lo conocía. Nada en lo absoluto.

—Soy su hija, Katniss.

Los ojos del tipo se abrieron y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía. ¿Por qué era tan gracioso? Esperé a que lo explicara cuando me tendió su mano. —Vamos, Katniss, tengo a alguien que necesitas conocer. A él le va a encantar esto.

Miré su mano y cogí mi bolso.

— ¿También llevas un arma en tu bolso? ¿Debo advertirles a todos que no te molesten? —El acento burlón en su voz me detuvo antes de decirle algo grosero.

—Abriste la puerta sin tocar. Me asusté.

— ¿Tu reacción instantánea al asustarte es apuntarle una pistola a alguien? Diablos, chica, ¿de dónde eres? La mayoría de las chicas que conozco gritan y alguna mierda de ese estilo.

La mayoría de las chicas que él conocía no se vieron obligadas a defenderse por sí solas durante los últimos tres años. Yo tenía que cuidar de mi madre, pero no tenía a nadie quien cuidara de mí. —Soy de Alabama —contesté, ignorando su mano y saliendo de la camioneta por mi cuenta.

La brisa del mar golpeó mi cara y el olor salado de la playa fue inconfundible. Nunca había visto la playa antes. Al menos no en persona. Sólo en fotos y películas. Pero el olor, era exactamente como yo lo esperaba.

—Así que es cierto lo que dicen de las chicas de Bama —respondió y volví mi atención hacia él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a mi cara. Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su rostro. —Jeans ajustados, camisetas sin mangas, y una pistola. Rayos, he estado viviendo en el jodido Estado equivocado.

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, metí la mano en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Tenía una maleta y algunas cajas que necesitaba dejar en Goodwill.

—Aquí, déjame eso a mí. —Pasó a mí alrededor y metió su mano en la caja de la camioneta para tomar la enorme maleta que mi mamá había mantenido guardada en su armario para el "viaje por carretera" que nunca pudo realizar. Ella siempre hablaba de cómo conduciríamos por todo el país y luego por la Costa Oeste. Entonces, ella enfermó.

Sacudiendo los recuerdos, me centré en el presente. —Gracias, eh… No creo que me hayas dicho tu nombre.

El tipo sacó la maleta y se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se te olvidó preguntarme cuando tenías la nueve milímetros apuntándome en la cara?

Suspiré. Bueno, tal vez crucé la línea con la pistola, pero él me asustó.

—Soy Finnick, el, eh, amigo de Peeta.

— ¿Peeta? —Ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre. ¿Quién era Peeta?

La sonrisa de Finnick se hizo más grande. — ¿No sabes quién es Peeta? — Parecía extremadamente maravillado—. Estoy jodidamente contento de haber venido esta noche.

Asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la casa. —Vamos. Te voy a presentar.

Caminé junto a él mientras me guiaba a la casa. La música se hizo más fuerte mientras nos acercábamos. Si mi padre no estaba aquí, ¿entonces quién?

Sabía que Effie era su nueva esposa, pero eso era todo. ¿Era una fiesta de sus hijos? ¿Cuántos años tenían? Sí tenía hijos, ¿verdad? No podía recordarlo. Papá había sido vago al respecto. Sólo dijo que me gustaría mi nueva familia, pero no dijo quién exactamente era esa familia.

—Así que, ¿Peeta vive aquí? —le pregunté.

—Sí, por lo menos en el verano. Se traslada a sus otras casas de acuerdo a la temporada.

— ¿Sus otras casas?

Finnick río. —No sabes nada acerca de esta familia con la que tu padre se ha casado, ¿verdad, Katniss?

Él no tenía la menor idea. Negué con la cabeza.

—Una rápida lección antes de entrar a la locura —respondió deteniéndose en las escaleras de la puerta principal y me miró—. Peeta Mellark es tu hermanastro. Es el único hijo del famoso baterista de Capítol Mell, Haymitch Mellark. Sus padres nunca se casaron. Su madre, Effie, era una groupie. Esta es la casa de Peeta. Su madre vive aquí porque él se lo permite. —Se detuvo y miró a la puerta, mientras ésta se abría—. Y estos son sus amigos.

Una chica alta y esbelta con pelo rojo, quien llevaba un corto vestido azul y un par de zapatos de tacón, en los cuales yo me rompería el cuello si trataba de usarlos, se quedó mirándome. No pasé por alto su ceño fruncido en disgusto.

No sabía mucho sobre esta gente, pero sabía que mi ropa barata no era algo que ella aprobaba. Era eso o yo tenía un bicho en mi cara.

—Bueno, hola, Annie —dijo Finnick en tono molesto.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la chica, desplazando su mirada a Finnick.

—Una amiga. Quita esa mueca de tu cara, Ann, no te hace ver linda —le respondió, estirando su mano para tomar la mía y guiarme a la casa detrás de él.

La habitación no estaba tan llena como pensaba. Pasamos por el vestíbulo hacia una puerta grande en forma de arco que conducía a lo que supuse era la sala de estar. Era más grande que mi casa entera o mejor dicho, la que fue mi casa. Dos puertas de cristal estaban abiertas con una impresionante vista al mar. Quería verlo de cerca.

—Por aquí —Indicó Finnick mientras se hacía camino a un… ¿bar? ¿En serio? ¿Había un bar en esta casa?

Miré a las personas alrededor. Todos se detuvieron por un momento, dándome una mirada rápida. Sobresalía demasiado.

—Peeta, conoce a Katniss, creo que ella te pertenece. La encontré afuera un poco perdida —dijo Finnick y giré mi mirada de los curiosos para conocer al tan mentado Peeta.

Oh.

Oh. Mi.

— ¿A sí? —respondió Peeta en un acento perezoso y se inclinó hacia adelante desde su posición relajada en el sofá blanco con una cerveza en la mano—. Es linda, pero joven. No puedo decir que es mía.

—Oh, sí que es tuya. Ya que su papi huyo a París con tu mamá por las próximas semanas. Yo diría que ahora te pertenece a ti. Yo con mucho gusto le puedo ofrecer una habitación en mi casa, si quieres. Eso es, claro, si se compromete a dejar su arma mortal en su camioneta.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos y me estudió con atención. Eran de un color extraño. Increíblemente inusuales. No eran de color azul. Tampoco eran de color gris. Eran de un color cálido y algo de plateado en ellos. Nunca había visto nada igual. ¿Podrían ser contactos?

—Eso no la hace mía —respondió finalmente y se recostó en el sofá donde había estado reclinando cuando entramos.

Finnick se aclaró la garganta. —Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Peeta no contestó. En su lugar, tomó un trago de la botella en sus manos. Su mirada se desplazó hacia Finnick y pude ver la clara advertencia en ellos. Me iba a decir que me marchara. Eso no era bueno. Tenía exactamente veinte dólares en mi cartera y estaba casi sin gasolina. Ya había vendido cada cosa de valor que tenía.

Cuando llamé a mi padre le expliqué que sólo necesitaba un lugar para quedarme hasta que consiguiera un trabajo y ganar el dinero suficiente para poder rentar mi propio lugar. Él rápidamente aceptó y me dio esta dirección diciéndome que le encantaría que viniera a vivir con él.

Peeta volvió su atención a mí. Esperaba a que yo hiciera algo. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Una sonrisa tocó sus labios y me guiñó un ojo.

—Tengo una casa llena de invitados esta noche y mi cama ya está llena. — Movió su mirada a Finnick—. Creo que es mejor si la dejamos ir a buscar un hotel hasta que pueda ponerme en contacto con su papi.

El disgusto en su lengua al decir las palabras "papi" no me pasó desapercibido. No le gustaba mi padre. Realmente no podía culparlo. Esto no era su culpa. Mi padre me había enviado aquí. Gasté la mayor parte de mi dinero en gasolina y comida para conducir aquí. ¿Por qué confíe en ese hombre?

Estiré la mano y agarré el asa de la maleta que Finnick seguía sosteniendo. — Él tiene razón. Debo irme. Esto fue una mala idea —le expliqué sin mirarlo. Tiré con fuerza de la maleta hasta que la soltó a regañadientes. Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos con el pensamiento de que estaba a punto de estar sin hogar. No podía mirar a ninguno de ellos.

Volviéndome, me dirigí a la puerta, manteniendo mi mirada baja. Oí a Finnick discutiendo con Peeta pero lo ignoré. No quería oír lo que ese hermoso hombre decía sobre mí. No le gustaba. Eso era evidente. Por lo visto, mi padre no era un miembro bienvenido en la familia.

— ¿Te vas tan rápido? —preguntó una voz que me recordó a la miel.

Levanté mi mirada para ver la sonrisa de placer en el rostro de la chica que había abierto la puerta. Ella tampoco me quería aquí. ¿Era tan repugnante para estas personas? Rápidamente volví mi mirada hacia el suelo y abrí la puerta. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para que esa perra me viera llorar.

Una vez que estuve fuera, dejé escapar un sollozo y me dirigí a mi camioneta. Si no hubiera estado cargando mi maleta, hubiera partido carrera.

Necesita la seguridad de ella. Pertenecía dentro de mi camioneta, no en esta casa ridícula con esa gente arrogante. Extrañaba mi hogar. Echaba de menos a mi mamá. Otro sollozo se me escapó y cerré la puerta de la camioneta, poniendo el seguro detrás de mí.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguien odio a Peeta y Annie? Son tan malos!**

**Espero que les guste esta adaptación y me apoyen en el transcurso! Estaré subiendo un capitulo a la semana hasta que termine Catching Katniss, después subiré dos.**

**Si les gusto pónganlo en Favoritos y espero sus Reviews : )**

**Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo la adapto sin ánimos de lucro y por diversión.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Me sequé los ojos y me obligué a tomar una respiración profunda.

No podía desmoronarme ahora. No me desmoroné cuando me senté sosteniendo la mano de mi madre mientras daba su último aliento. No me desmoroné cuando la bajaron en la fría tierra. Y no me había desmoronado cuando vendí el único lugar que tenía para vivir. No me derrumbaría ahora. Pasaría de esto.

No tenía suficiente para una habitación de hotel, pero tenía mi camioneta.

Podría vivir en ella. Encontrar un lugar seguro para aparcar por la noche iba a ser mi único problema. La ciudad parecía lo suficientemente segura, pero tenía bastante claro que esta vieja camioneta, estacionada durante la noche en cualquier lugar, llamaría la atención. Habría policías golpeando la ventana antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Tendría que usar mis últimos veinte dólares en gasolina. Entonces podría conducir a una ciudad más grande donde mi camioneta pasaría desapercibida en un estacionamiento.

Tal vez podría aparcar detrás de un restaurante y conseguir un trabajo allí también. No necesitaría gasolina para ir y volver del trabajo. Mi estómago gruñó recordándome que no había comido nada desde esta mañana. Tendría que gastar un par de dólares en un poco de comida. Entonces, recé encontrar un trabajo por la mañana.

Estaría bien. Volteé la cabeza para ver detrás de mí antes de encender la camioneta y retroceder. Ojos zafiros me devolvieron la mirada.

Un pequeño grito se me escapó antes de que comprendiera que se trataba de Peeta. ¿Qué hacía fuera de mi camioneta? ¿Vino para asegurarse de que saliera de su propiedad? Realmente no quería hablar nunca más con él. Comencé a apartar mis ojos y a concentrarme en salir de allí cuando él arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Sabes qué? Realmente no me importaba. Aunque parecía ridículamente sexy haciendo eso. Empecé a poner en marcha la camioneta, pero en lugar del rugido del motor, me encontré con un clic y un poco de silencio. Oh, no. Ahora no. Por favor, ahora no.

Moví la llave y recé estar equivocada. Sabía que el indicador de gasolina estaba roto, pero había estado viendo el kilometraje. No debería estar sin gasolina.

Tenía unos cuantos kilómetros más. Sé que los tenía.

Apreté mi mano contra el volante y le hablé a la camioneta por unos cuantos nombres, pero no pasó nada. Estaba atorada. ¿Llamaría de prisa a la policía? Tan seriamente me quería fuera de su propiedad que vino hasta aquí para asegurarse de que me fui. Ahora que no podía irme, ¿haría que me detuvieran? O peor aún, llamaría a una grúa. No tenía dinero para sacar mi camioneta de un corralón si lo hacía. Al menos en la cárcel había una cama y comida.

Tragando el nudo aprisionado en mi garganta, abrí la puerta de la camioneta y esperé lo mejor.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó.

Quería gritar desde lo más hondo de mis pulmones en frustración. En su lugar, hice un movimiento de cabeza. —Me he quedado sin gasolina. —Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro. No dije nada. Decidí esperar a que el veredicto fuera la mejor opción aquí. Siempre podía rogar y suplicar después.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

¿Qué? ¿Estaba realmente preguntando mi edad? Me quedé atascada en su camino, él quería que me fuera y en vez de discutir mis opciones, me preguntaba por mi edad. El tipo era extraño.

—Diecinueve —le contesté.

Peeta alzó ambas cejas. — ¿En serio?

Trataba con fuerza de no enojarme. Necesitaba que este tipo tuviera misericordia de mí. Forcé el comentario sarcástico, que estaba en la punta de mi lengua, a retroceder y sonreí. —Sí. En serio.

Peeta sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento. Simplemente pareces más joven. —Se detuvo, sus ojos se arrastraron por mi cuerpo y lo recorrió de nuevo lentamente. El repentino calor en mis mejillas era vergonzoso—. Retiro lo dicho. Cada trozo de tu cuerpo parece de diecinueve años. Es esa cara tuya la que parece tan fresca y joven. ¿No usas maquillaje?

¿Era eso una pregunta? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería saber que me deparaba mi futuro inmediato, no discutir el hecho de que el uso de maquillaje era un lujo que no podía permitirme. Además, Cato, mi ex novio y último mejor amigo, siempre había dicho que no necesitaba agregarle nada a mi belleza. Lo que quiera que eso significara.

—Me he quedado sin gasolina. Tengo veinte dólares conmigo. Mi padre se ha marchado y me dejó después de decirme que me ayudaría a volver a ponerme de pie. Confía en mí, él era la última persona a la que quería pedir ayuda. No, no uso maquillaje. Tengo problemas más grandes que lucir bonita. Ahora, ¿vas a llamar a la policía o una grúa? Me quedo con la policía en caso de tener una elección. —Cerré de golpe mi boca al terminar el discurso. Fui demasiado lejos y no había sido capaz de controlar mi boca. Ahora, tontamente, le había dado la estúpida idea de una grúa. Maldición.

Peeta ladeó la cabeza y me estudió. El silencio era casi más de lo que podía manejar. Sólo había compartido un poco de información con este tipo. Él podía hacer mi vida más difícil si quisiera.

—No me gusta tu padre y por el tono de tu voz, a ti tampoco —dijo pensativo—. Hay una habitación que está vacía esta noche. Lo estará hasta que mi mamá vuelva a casa. No mantengo a su criada cuando no está aquí. La señora Sae sólo viene a limpiar una vez a la semana cuando mamá está de vacaciones. Puedes tener su habitación bajo las escaleras. Es pequeña, pero tiene una cama.

Me ofrecía una habitación. No me echaría a llorar. Podría hacer eso más tarde esta noche. No iba a la cárcel. Gracias a Dios.

—Mi única otra opción es esta camioneta. Te puedo asegurar que lo que estás ofreciendo es mucho mejor. Gracias.

Peeta frunció el ceño un momento, el cual rápidamente desapareció, y entonces tenía una relajada sonrisa en su cara otra vez. — ¿Dónde está tu maleta?—preguntó.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la camioneta para sacarla.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, un cuerpo caliente que olía extraño y delicioso me ganó. Me quedé inmóvil mientras Peeta tomaba mi equipaje y lo sacaba.

Girando, alcé la vista hacia él. Me guiñó un ojo. —Puedo llevar tu equipaje. No soy tan imbécil.

—Gracias, otra vez—tartamudeé, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Eran increíbles. Las gruesas pestañas rubias que los enmarcaban casi parecían delineador de ojos. Era completamente injusto. Mis pestañas eran negras. ¿Qué no daría yo por pestañas como las suyas?

—Ah, bueno, la detuviste. Te estaba dando cinco minutos para luego venir aquí y asegurarme de que ella no había escapado. —La voz familiar de Finnick me sacó de mi estupor y me di la vuelta agradecida por la interrupción. Había estado mirando a Peeta como una idiota. Me sorprendió que no me haya enviado al diablo otra vez.

—Va a tomar la habitación de Sae hasta que pueda ponerse en contacto con su padre y encontrar algo mejor. —Peeta sonó molesto. Pasó a mí alrededor y le entregó la maleta Finnick—. Toma, llévala a su habitación. Tengo compañía con la que regresar.

Se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás. Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no verlo alejarse. Sobre todo porque su trasero, en un par de vaqueros, era muy tentador. Él no era alguien con quien necesitaba sentirme atraída.

—Es un hijo de puta malhumorado —dijo Finnick, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia mí. No podría estar en desacuerdo con él.

—No tienes que llevar mi maleta adentro otra vez —le dije alcanzándola.

Finnick la movió de nuevo fuera de mi alcance. —Sucede que soy el hermano encantador. No voy a dejarte llevar esta maleta cuando tengo dos muy fuertes, por no hablar muy impresionantes, brazos para llevarlas.

Habría sonreído si no fuera por la palabra que me había acabado de lanzar.

— ¿Hermano? —repliqué.

Finnick sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos. —Supongo que olvidé mencionar que soy el chico del esposo número dos de Effie. Estuvo casada con mi padre desde que yo tenía tres años, y Peeta tenía cuatro, hasta que cumplí los quince años. Para entonces, él y yo éramos hermanos. El hecho de que mi padre se divorció de su madre no cambió nada entre nosotros. Fuimos juntos a la universidad e incluso nos unimos a la misma fraternidad.

Oh. Bien. No esperaba eso. — ¿Cuántos maridos ha tenido Effie?

Dejó escapar una risa dura y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Tu papá es el esposo número cuatro.

Mi padre era un idiota. Esta mujer sonaba como si cambiara de maridos como lo hacía con sus pantaletas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se deshiciera de él y siguiera su camino?

Finnick volvió a subir los escalones y no me dijo nada más mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Era enorme, con encimeras de mármol negro y electrodomésticos elaborados. Me recordaba a algo salido de una revista de decoración de hogar. Entonces abrió una puerta que parecía un gran pasillo en la despensa. Confundida, miré a mí alrededor y luego lo seguí adentro. Se dirigió a la parte de atrás y abrió otra puerta.

Había espacio suficiente para caminar y poner mi maleta en la cama. Lo seguí y me arrastré por la cama doble que dejaba sólo unos cuantos centímetros entre ella y la puerta. Era obvio que estaba debajo de la escalera. Una pequeña mesita de noche se ajustaba entre la cama y la pared. Aparte de eso, no había nada.

—No tengo ni idea de dónde se supone que vas a guardar tu equipaje. Esta habitación es pequeña. En realidad, yo nunca he estado aquí. —Finnick sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. Escucha, si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento conmigo. Voy a darte una habitación en la que, por lo menos, puedes moverte.

Tan agradable como Finnick era, no iba a aceptar esa oferta. Él no necesitaba que un invitado no deseado tomara una de sus habitaciones. Por lo menos aquí estaba escondida para que nadie me viera. Podría limpiar alrededor de la casa y conseguir un trabajo en alguna parte. Quizás Peeta me dejaría dormir en esta pequeña habitación no utilizada hasta que tuviera el dinero suficiente para mudarme. No sentía como si me hubiera asentando de verdad aquí. Me gustaría encontrar una tienda de comestibles mañana y usar mis veinte dólares para un poco de comida. La mantequilla de maní y pan me deberían durar una semana más o menos.

—Esto es perfecto. Estoy cómoda con esto. Además, Peeta llamará a mi padre mañana y averiguará cuándo va a regresar. Tal vez mi padre tiene un plan. No sé. Sin embargo, gracias, realmente aprecio tú oferta.

Finniack miró alrededor de la habitación una vez más y frunció el ceño. No estaba contento con ella, pero me sentí aliviada. Era dulce de su parte preocuparse.

—No me gustaría dejarte aquí. Se siente mal. —Me miró esta vez con un sonido suplicante en su voz.

—Esto es genial. Mucho mejor de lo que habría sido mi camioneta.

Frunció el ceño. — ¿Camioneta? ¿Ibas a dormir en tu camioneta?

—Sí. Lo iba a hacer. Esto, sin embargo, me da un poco de tiempo para averiguar lo que voy a hacer a continuación.

Finnick se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado. — ¿Me prometes algo?—preguntó.

No era de las que hacían promesas. Sabía que se rompen con facilidad. Me encogí de hombros. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Si Peeta te echa, me llamas.

Empecé a estar de acuerdo y me di cuenta que no tenía un teléfono.

— ¿Dónde está tu teléfono para que pueda poner mi número en él? — preguntó.

Esto iba a hacerme sonarme aún más patética. —No tengo uno.

Finnick me miró boquiabierto — ¿No tiene un teléfono celular? No me extraña que lleves una maldita arma. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía un recibo.

— ¿Tienes un lápiz?

Saqué uno de mi bolso y se lo entregué.

Rápidamente escribió su número, luego me entregó el papel y la pluma. — Me llamas. Lo digo en serio.

Nunca lo llamaría, pero era agradable que se ofreciera. Asentí con la cabeza. No le había prometido nada.

—Espero que duermas bien aquí. —Miró alrededor de la habitación pequeña, con preocupación en sus ojos. Dormiría maravillosamente.

—Lo haré —le aseguré.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Esperé hasta que lo oí cerrar la puerta de la despensa, antes de sentarme en la cama junto a mi maleta. Esto está bien. Podría lidiar con esto.

**¿Están odiando a Peeta como yo? ¡Finnick todo un amor! Pues Katniss empezara su nueva vida en el cuarto de una sirvienta u.u Eso es feo : (**

**Jessicacefiro: Gracias! Claro que no lo abandonare, pero si lo actualizare solo una vez a la semana! Saludos!**

** : Es una historia genial! Yo se que va a gustar mucho : ) Saludos!**

**Y: Aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo! Disfrútalo! Saludos!**

**Si les gusto el capitulo pongan la historia en Favoritos y espero sus Reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**Ahtziri **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo la adapto sin ánimos de lucro y por diversión.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Incluso sin ventanas en la habitación para decirme si el sol estaba alto, sabía que había dormido hasta tarde. Había estado agotada, un viaje de ocho horas por la carretera y pasos en la escalera durante horas después de que ya me había establecido, no me dejaron dormir. Me estiré, me senté y alcancé el interruptor de la luz en la pared. La pequeña bombilla iluminó la habitación y metí la mano bajo la cama para sacar mi maleta.

Necesitaba una ducha y tenía que ir al baño. Tal vez todo el mundo todavía dormía y podría entrar y salir del cuarto de baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Finnick no me había mostrado dónde estaba anoche. Esto era todo lo que me habían ofrecido. Con suerte, una ducha rápida no estaría presionando el límite.

Agarré bragas limpias y un par de pantalones cortos de color negro con una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Si tenía suerte, entraría y saldría de la ducha, limpia, antes de Peeta hiciera su camino a la planta baja.

Abrí la puerta que conducía a la despensa y luego caminé a través de las filas de estanterías que contenían más alimentos de los que nadie podía necesitar.

Poco a poco, giré el pomo de la puerta y me alivié al abrirlo. La luz de la cocina estaba apagada y la única luz era el sol brillante que entraba por las ventanas grandes con vista al océano. Si no hubiera tenido tanta necesidad de orinar hubiera disfrutado de la vista por un momento. Pero la naturaleza me estaba llamando y tenía que ir. La casa estaba en silencio. Bebidas vacías esparcidas por el lugar, junto con restos de comida y algunas piezas de ropa.

Podría limpiar esto. Si demostraba ser útil, tal vez podía permanecer hasta conseguir un trabajo y un sueldo o dos.

Lentamente, abrí la primera puerta a la que llegué, temiendo que fuera un dormitorio. Era un closet de entrada. Lo cerré y de nuevo me dirigí por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Si los baños sólo se adjuntaban a los dormitorios estaba jodida.

Salvo... tal vez había uno afuera, uno que la gente utilizaba después de estar en la playa todo el día. Sae tenía que ducharse y usar el baño también. Dando la vuelta, me dirigí a la cocina y hacia las dos puertas de cristal que habían quedado abiertas la noche anterior. Mirando a su alrededor, me di cuenta de una serie de escalones que iban hacia abajo. Los seguí.

Había dos puertas. Abrí una. Chalecos salvavidas, flotadores, y tablas de surf cubrían las paredes. Me fui y abrí la otra. Bingo.

Un inodoro estaba en un lado y una pequeña ducha ocupaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Champú, acondicionador y jabón junto con un toallon fresco y una toalla estaban en el pequeño taburete a su lado. Qué conveniente.

Una vez que estuve limpia y vestida colgué la toalla y la ropa de baño en la barra de la ducha. El cuarto de baño no era de uso frecuente. Podría usar la misma toalla y toallón toda la semana y luego lavarlos los fines de semana.

Como si fuera a estar allí tanto tiempo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí escalones arriba. El aire olía a mar maravilloso. Una vez que llegué a la cima, me paré en la barandilla y miré hacia el agua. Las olas se estrellaban en la playa de arena blanca. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Mamá y yo habíamos hablado de ver el mar juntas algún día. Ella lo había visto de niña y sus recuerdos no eran tan claros, pero me contó las historias toda mi vida. Cada invierno cuando hacía frío, nos sentábamos en el interior junto al fuego y planeábamos nuestro viaje de verano a la playa.

Nunca fuimos capaces de hacerlo. Primero porque mi mamá no había sido capaz de pagarlo y luego porque enfermó. Todavía lo planificábamos de todos modos. Me ayudaba a soñar en grande.

Ahora, aquí estaba yo, mirando las olas que sólo habíamos soñado. No era el cuento de hadas de vacaciones que habíamos planeado, pero yo podía ver por las dos.

—Esta vista no pasa de moda. —El acento profundo de Peeta me sorprendió.

Me di la vuelta para verlo apoyado contra la puerta abierta. Sin camisa. Oh. Dios.

No podría formar palabras. El único pecho masculino desnudo que había visto en mi vida era el de Cato. Y eso fue antes de que mi mamá se enfermara, cuando yo había tenido tiempo para tener citas y diversión. El pecho de Caton, con dieciséis años de edad, no tenía músculos grandes. Él tenía un lavadero en el estómago.

— ¿Estás disfrutando de la vista? —Su tono divertido no se me escapó.

Parpadeé y levanté la mirada para ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

Diablos. Notó que me lo comía con los ojos.

—No dejes que te interrumpa. También yo lo estaba disfrutando — respondió, y luego tomó un sorbo de la taza de café en su mano.

Mi rostro se calentó y yo sabía que tenía tres tipos de rojo. Volviendo a mí alrededor, miré hacia el océano. Qué vergüenza. Yo quería que este tipo me dejara quedarme un poco de tiempo. Babear no era la mejor jugada.

Una risita detrás de mí sólo empeoró las cosas. Se estaba riendo de mí.

Fantástico.

—Ahí estás. Te he extrañado en la cama esta mañana. —Un suave arrullo de una mujer salió de detrás de mí. La curiosidad pudo más que yo y me di la vuelta.

Una chica, en nada más que su sujetador y bragas, se acurrucó al lado de Peeta y pasó una larga uña de color rosa por su pecho. No podía culparla por querer tocar eso. Yo estaba bastante tentada.

—Es hora de que te vayas —le dijo él, tomando la mano de su pecho y alejándose de ella. Vi como apuntaba en la dirección de la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Qué? —La expresión confusa en su rostro me dijo que no había esperado eso.

—Conseguiste lo que querías, nena. Me querías entre tus piernas. Ya lo tienes. Ahora he terminado.

La llanura fría y dura en su voz me sobresaltó. ¿Hablaba en serio?

— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —espetó la chica y dio un pisotón.

Peeta negó con la cabeza y tomó otro trago de su taza.

—No vas a hacerme esto. Anoche fue increíble. Lo sabes. —La chica alargó su brazo y él rápidamente la sacó del camino.

—Anoche, cuando viniste a mendigar quitándote la ropa, te advertí que sólo sería una noche de sexo. Nada más.

Cambié mi atención de nuevo a la chica. Su rostro estaba contraído de rabia y abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Con otro pisotón volvió al interior de la casa.

Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. ¿Era esa la forma en la que esta gente se comportaba? La única experiencia que había tenido en una relación había sido con Cato. Aunque nunca dormimos juntos, él había sido cuidadoso y dulce conmigo. Esto era duro y cruel.

—Así que, ¿cómo dormiste anoche? —preguntó Peeta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aparté mi mirada de la puerta por la que la chica había pasado y lo estudié.

¿Qué había poseído a esa chica para dormir con alguien que le había dicho que no sería nada más que sexo? Claro, él tenía un cuerpo del que los modelos de ropa interior debían tener envidia, y esos ojos podían lograr que una chica hiciera cosas locas. Pero aun así. Era tan cruel.

— ¿Lo haces a menudo? —pregunté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Peeta arqueó una ceja. — ¿Qué? ¿Preguntarle a la gente si durmió bien?

Él sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Lo estaba evitando. No era asunto mío. Tenía que permanecer fuera de su camino para que él me dejara quedarme. Abrir la boca para regañarlo no era una buena idea.

—Tener sexo con chicas y luego tirarlas como basura —repliqué. Cerré la boca, horrorizada mientras las palabras que acababa de decir se hacían eco en mi cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de que me echen?

Peeta dejó la taza sobre la mesa a su lado y se sentó. Se echó hacia atrás estirando sus largas piernas. Entonces, me devolvió la mirada. — ¿Siempre metes la nariz donde no te incumbe? —preguntó.

Quise enojarme con él. Pero no podía. Él tenía razón. ¿Quién era yo para señalarlo con el dedo? No lo conocía.

—Normalmente no, no. Lo siento —dije, y me apresuré a entrar. No quería darle la oportunidad de echarme también. Necesitaba esa cama debajo de las escaleras por lo menos durante dos semanas.

Me puse a trabajar en recoger los vasos vacíos y botellas de cerveza. Aquel lugar necesitaba una limpieza y podía hacerlo antes de irme a buscar un trabajo.

Sólo esperaba que él no hiciera fiestas como ésta todas las noches. Si así fuera, no me podía quejar, y quién sabe, después de unas cuantas noches podría ser capaz de dormir sobre cualquier cosa.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Sae estará aquí mañana.

Dejé caer las botellas que había recogido en la basura y luego me volví hacia él. Estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándome.

—Sólo quería ayudar.

Peeta sonrió. —Ya tengo un ama de llaves. No estoy buscando contratar a otra si eso es lo que estás pensando.

Negué con la cabeza. —No. Ya lo sé. Sólo estaba tratando de ser útil. Tú me dejaste dormir en tu casa anoche.

Peeta se acercó y se paró frente a la barra, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Acerca de eso. Tenemos que hablar.

Oh, mierda. Aquí va. Una noche era todo lo que iba a tener.

—Está bien —le contesté.

Peeta frunció el ceño y sentí el aumento de mi frecuencia cardíaca. Él no parecía dispuesto a darme una buena noticia.

—No me gusta tu padre. Es un vividor. Mi madre siempre tiende a encontrar hombres así. Es su talento. Pero creo que tú ya sabes eso acerca de él. Lo que se me hace curioso, ¿por qué has venido a él en busca de ayuda si sabías lo que era?

Me gustaría decirle que no era de su incumbencia. Salvo que el hecho de que necesitaba su ayuda lo convertía en su incumbencia. No podía esperar que me dejara dormir en su casa sin explicarle las cosas. Se merecía saber por qué me estaba ayudando. No quería que pensara que yo también era una vividora.

—Mi madre acaba de morir. Ella tenía cáncer. Tres años de pena y tratamientos. Lo único que poseía era la casa que mi abuela nos dejó. Tuve que venderla y todo lo demás para pagar los gastos médicos de mi madre. No he visto a mi padre desde que nos abandonó hace cinco años. Pero es la única familia que me queda. No tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. Necesito un lugar donde quedarme hasta que pueda encontrar un trabajo y obtener unas cuantas monedas. Entonces podré rentar mi propio lugar. Nunca tuve la intención de quedarme mucho. Sé que mi papá no me quiere aquí. —Dejé escapar una risa fuerte que yo no sentía—. Aunque nunca me esperaba que saliera corriendo antes de que llegara.

La mirada firme de Peeta seguía dirigida hacia mí. Aquella era una información que hubiera preferido que nadie supiera. Solía hablar con Cato acerca el daño que me hacía el abandono de mi padre. La pérdida de mi hermana y mi padre fue muy dura para mi madre y para mí. Entonces, Cato había necesitado más y yo no había podido ser lo que él quería. Tenía una madre enferma que cuidar. Tenía que dejar ir a Cato para que pudiera salir con otras chicas y divertirse. Yo era sólo un peso alrededor de su cuello. Nuestra amistad se había mantenido intacta, pero descubrí que el chico que una vez pensé que había amado fue sólo una emoción infantil.

—Lamento lo de tu mamá —respondió Peeta finalmente—. Eso tiene que ser duro. Dijiste que estuvo enferma por tres años. Así que, ¿fue desde que tenías dieciséis?

Asentí, sin saber qué más decir. Yo no quería su compasión. Sólo un lugar para dormir.

—Estás pensando en conseguir un trabajo y un lugar propio. —No era una pregunta. Procesaba lo que yo le había dicho. Así que no respondí—. El cuarto en las escaleras es tuyo por un mes. Debes ser capaz de encontrar un trabajo y conseguir el dinero suficiente para un apartamento. Destin no está demasiado lejos de aquí y el costo de vida es más accesible allí. Si nuestros padres regresan antes de ese tiempo, espero que tu padre sea capaz de ayudarte.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Gracias.

Peeta volvió a mirar a la despensa que llevaba a la habitación en la que dormía. Luego me miró otra vez. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Buena suerte en la búsqueda de empleo —dijo. Él se empujó fuera de la mesa y se fue.

No tenía combustible en mi camioneta, pero tenía una cama. También tenía veinte dólares. Corrí a mi habitación para tomar mi bolso y las llaves. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo lo más rápido posible.

**Tonto Peeta! Me dan ganas de ahorcarlo! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Y, también, pobre Katniss, todo lo que ha tenido que soportar con las muertes de su madre y su hermana y, para acabarla, el abandono de su padre!**

**Jessicacefiro: ¡Si! Que se quede con Finnick, el es tan bueno…pero no hay que adelantarnos con el u.u ¡Saludos!**

**Peetaloveeeeeeee: ¡Gracias! Si, solo termino mi otra historia y publicare más seguido… ¡Saludos!**

**Guest: Ojala y así sea, ¡quiero a mi Peeta lindo como siempre! ¡Saludos!**

**Si les gusto el capitulo pongan la historia en Favoritos y espero sus Reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**Ahtziri.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo la adapto sin ánimos de lucro y por diversión.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Había una nota pegada debajo del limpiaparabrisas de mi camioneta. La saqué y leí:

«El tanque está lleno. Finnick.»

¿Finnick me consiguió gasolina? Mi pecho se sintió repentinamente caliente. Eso fue muy amable de su parte. La palabra de Peeta "vividor" sonó en mis oídos y me di cuenta de que tendría que devolvérselo a Finnick a la mayor brevedad posible. No quería ser considerada una vividora como mi padre.

Entrando en el camión, lo manipulé con facilidad y salí de la calzada. Varios coches se encontraban todavía afuera, aunque no tantos como anoche. Me preguntaba quiénes pasaron la noche. ¿Estarían siempre aquí? Yo no había visto a nadie esta mañana, salvo Peeta y la chica que él corrió.

Peeta no era una persona muy agradable, pero era justo. Tenía que aceptar eso. También era sexy como el infierno. Sólo tenía que aprender a pasarlo por alto.

Debería ser bastante fácil. No esperaba que Peeta estuviera muy a menudo a mí alrededor. Parece que no le gusta mucho estar cerca de mí.

Decidí que conseguiría un trabajo en Rosemary para ahorrar en el gas.

Entonces podría mudarme de la casa de Peeta más rápido. Había encontrado un periódico local y dibujé un círculo sobre varios trabajos diferentes. Dos de ellos eran trabajos de camarera en restaurantes locales y me detuve a entregar mi solicitud. Tenía la sensación de que obtendría una llamada de uno o ambos, pero no estaba segura de que quería trabajar en cualquiera de los dos. Aunque lo haría si fuera lo único disponible. Sólo que las propinas no parecían ser buenas y con un trabajo como ese las necesitas. También visité la farmacia local para solicitar el puesto de cajera, pero ya lo habían llenado. Luego fui a la oficina del pediatra local para solicitar el trabajo de recepcionista, pero querían experiencia y yo no tenía.

Había un último trabajo que marqué y lo había aplazado porque calculé que sería un trabajo más difícil de conseguir, mesera en el club de campo local.

Pagaban más de siete dólares la hora, más las propinas sería mucho mejor. Podría estar por mi cuenta incluso antes del mes. Además, había beneficios. El seguro médico sería genial.

El anuncio decía que había que ir a las oficinas principales detrás de la casa club de golf para aplicar. Seguí las instrucciones y estacioné mi camioneta junto a un lujoso Volvo. Ajusté el espejo retrovisor para ver mi cara. Compré un pequeño tubo de rímel mientras me encontraba en la farmacia. Sólo un poco de rímel ayudó a que mi rostro pareciera más mayor. Pasé una mano por mi pelo castaño y dije una breve oración para poder conseguir este trabajo.

Me había quitado mis pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas cuando había ido a buscar mi bolso. Me imaginé que un vestido era más probable que me ayudara a conseguir un trabajo. Peeta dijo que parecía a una niña. Yo quería parecer mayor. El rímel y el vestido parecían ayudar.

No me molesté en cerrar la camioneta. No había peligro de ser robada aquí. No cuando la mayoría de los coches aparcados cerca costaban más de sesenta mil dólares. Los pasos hasta la puerta de la oficina eran pocos. Tomando un último aliento profundo, abrí la puerta y entré.

Una mujer menuda con un cabello negro corto y unas gafas de montura metálica caminaba por la sala de recepción cuando entré. Me echó un vistazo mientras se dirigía a una de las oficinas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando me vio. Le dio un rápido vistazo al resto de mí y luego asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección.

— ¿Estás aquí por el trabajo? —preguntó imperativamente.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Sí, señora. Estoy aquí para el puesto de mesera.

Me dio una sonrisa tensa. —Bien. Eres atractiva. Los miembros pasarán por alto los errores con una cara así. ¿Puedes conducir un carrito de golf y puedes abrir una botella de cerveza con un abrebotellas?

Asentí.

—Estás contratada. Necesito a alguien en el puesto ahora mismo. Sígueme, vamos a cambiarte el uniforme.

No discutí. Cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otra habitación, seguí detrás de ella. Era una mujer con un objetivo. Abrió la puerta y entró.

— ¿Usas un tamaño de 3 en pantalones cortos? Tu camisa será más pequeña que tu talla. A los hombres les encantará eso, sin embargo. Les gustan los pechos grandes. Vamos a ver... —Ella hablaba de mis senos. Eso era raro. Agarró un par de pantalones cortos blancos de la rejilla y me los alcanzó. Luego tomó una camisa polo azul claro del estante y me la paso—. Esa es una talla chica. Tiene que ser ajustado. Somos un establecimiento con clase aquí, pero a nuestros hombres les gusta tener una buena vista. Por lo tanto, les ofrecemos un par de pantalones cortos blancos y polos apretados. No te preocupes por el papeleo. Te haré llenarlo todo después del trabajo. Haz esto por una semana y hazlo bien y veremos si pasas al puesto en el comedor. Estamos cortos de personal allí también. Rostros como el tuyo no son fáciles de encontrar. Ahora, cámbiate y esperaré para darte el carrito de las bebidas.

Dos horas más tarde, me detuve en los dieciocho hoyos del campo de golf dos veces y vendí todas las bebidas. Los golfistas querían preguntarme si yo era nueva y comentar que mi servicio era excelente. Yo no era una idiota. Vi la forma en que los hombres mayores me miraban de reojo. Afortunadamente, todos parecían cuidadosos de no cruzar ninguna línea.

La señora que me había contratado finalmente me dijo su nombre cuando volví a llenar el carrito de provisiones. Ella era Mags. Estaba a cargo de la contratación del personal. También era un torbellino. Me dijo que yo debía regresar en cuatro horas o cuando se me acabaran las bebidas, lo que ocurriera primero. Me había quedado sin bebidas en dos horas.

Entré en la oficina y Mags sacó la cabeza de una de las habitaciones. — ¿Has vuelto ya? —preguntó, caminando con las manos en las caderas.

—Sí, señora. Me quedé sin bebidas.

Sus cejas se alzaron. — ¿Todas?

Asentí. —Sí. Todas.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro severo y soltó una carcajada. —Bueno, seré condenada. Yo sabía que les gustarías, pero esos hombres estarían dispuestos a comprar lo que sea que tengas sólo para que te quedes más tiempo.

No estaba segura de si ese fuera el caso. Hacía calor ahí fuera. Cada vez que me detenía en un hoyo, los golfistas parecían aliviados.

—Vamos, te mostraré dónde reponer. Tendrás que seguir sirviendo hasta que el sol se ponga. Luego regresa aquí y completaremos la documentación.

Era de noche cuando llegué a casa de Peeta. Había estado fuera todo el día.

Los coches adicionales en el camino de entrada se habían ido. El garaje para tres coches estaba cerrado y un convertible rojo se encontraba estacionado fuera de él.

Me aseguré de aparcar mi coche fuera del camino. Rush podría haber traído a más amigos y no quería que mi camión fuera un problema. Estaba agotada. Sólo quería ir a la cama.

Me detuve en la puerta y me pregunté si debía llamar o sólo entrar. Peeta había dicho que podía quedarme aquí por un mes. Seguramente eso significaba que no tenía que llamar cada vez que volvía.

Giré el pomo y entré. La entrada se encontraba vacía y sorprendentemente limpia. Alguien ya había limpiado el lío de aquí. El suelo de mármol aún se veía brillante. Oí la televisión viniendo desde la sala de estar grande. No había mucho más ruidos. Me dirigí a la cocina. Tenía una cama esperando por mí. Realmente me gustaría una ducha, pero todavía no había hablado con Peeta acerca de la ducha que se suponía que yo debía utilizar y no quería molestarlo esta noche. Mañana sólo me escabulliría y utilizaría la misma que había utilizado esta mañana cuando me desperté.

El olor a ajo y queso invadió mi nariz cuando entré a la cocina. Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta. Tenía un paquete de galletas de mantequilla de maní en mi bolso y una botella pequeña leche que compré en una estación de servicio en mi camino a casa. Había hecho algo de dinero hoy en propinas, pero no podía desperdiciar mi dinero en comida. Necesitaba ahorrar todo lo que pudiera.

Había una olla tapada en el horno y una botella de vino abierta sobre el mostrador. Dos platos con los restos de una pasta tentadora también estaban en el mostrador. Peeta tenía compañía.

Un gemido vino desde fuera seguido por un ruido fuerte.

Me acerqué a la ventana, pero tan pronto como la luna golpeó el trasero desnudo de Peeta me quedé helada. Era un trasero desnudo muy lindo. Uno muy, muy lindo. Aunque yo no había visto el trasero desnudo de un hombre antes. Dejé que mis ojos viajaran hasta su espalda y los tatuajes que la cubrían me sorprendieron. No podía decir qué eran exactamente. La luz de la luna no era suficiente y él se estaba moviendo.

Sus caderas se movían adelante y atrás y me di cuenta de las dos piernas largas que se presionaban a los costados. El ruidoso gemido llegó de nuevo cuando se movió más rápido. Me tapé la boca y di un paso atrás. Peeta estaba teniendo sexo. Afuera. En su pórtico. No podía apartar mi mirada. Sus manos agarraron las piernas a cada lado de él y empujó para abrirlas aún más. Un fuerte grito me hizo saltar. Dos manos rodearon su espalda y largas uñas se clavaron en los tatuajes que cubrían la piel bronceada.

No debería estar viendo esto. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme, me di vuelta y corrí hacia la despensa y me escondí en mi habitación. No podía pensar en Peeta de esa manera. Él era lo suficientemente sexy. Verlo tener sexo hizo que mi corazón hiciera cosas graciosas. No era como si yo quisiera ser una de esas chicas con las que tenía sexo y luego las dejaba. Ver su cuerpo de esa manera y oír cómo la hacía sentir a esa chica me puso un poco celosa. Yo nunca había sabido eso.

Tenía diecinueve años y todavía era una virgen triste. Cato me había dicho que me amaba, pero cuando más lo necesité, él quiso una novia con la que podría escaparse y tener sexo sin tener que preocuparse de su madre enferma. Él quería una adolescencia normal. Yo impedía eso, así que lo dejé ir.

Cuando me marché ayer por la mañana para venir aquí me había rogado que me quedara. Había afirmado que me amaba. Que nunca me había superado. Que todas las chicas con las que alguna vez había estado eran sólo una pobre sustituta. No podía creer todo eso. Había llorado por dormir sola y asustada demasiadas noches. Necesité a alguien que me abrazara. Él no había estado allí entonces. Él no entendía el amor.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio y me desplomé sobre la cama. Ni siquiera tiré de las sábanas. Necesitaba dormir. Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las nueve de la mañana. Sonreí para mí misma porque me sentía agradecida. Tenía una cama y un trabajo.

**¡ODIO A PEETA! ¿Alguien mas?... ¿Por que le hace eso a Katniss? Lo bueno es que ella ya consiguió trabajo y ¡podrá juntar para irse!**

**Si les gusto el capitulo pongan la historia en favoritos y espero sus reviews**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


	6. AVISO

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Ante que todo no, no voy a abandonar la historia, solo quiero darles una aviso.**

**Hay otra persona subiendo esta misma adaptación, no voy a hacer que deje de subirla por que esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y solo la adapto a los personajes de esta trilogía.**

**Solo le pido una cosa a esa persona, respeta las historias, no hay mucha diferencia en el tiempo que empezamos a subirla (solo un día), pero creo que no es justo que, si sabes que yo ya la estaba adaptando y subiendo a Fanfiction, tú llegues y decidas subirla también.**

**Lo vuelvo a decir, no te lo prohíbo por que esta historia no es mía y no tengo derecho sobre ellas, pero si pido respeto a mi trabajo como adaptadora. También puede que este equivocada y no lo supieras o no lo hayas hecho con esa intención, te agradecería si me informaras.**

**A los Tributos y otras personas que leen mi adaptación, les pido me apoyen, obvio sin ofender a la otra persona, apóyenme dejando Reviews y poniendo la historia Favoritos por si es que lo que quería esa persona era hacerse de seguidores no lo logre.**

**Gracias por leer este Fic.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo la adapto sin ánimos de lucro y por diversión.**

**CAPITULO 5**

El sol era excepcionalmente caliente. Mags no quería que me recogiera el pelo en una coleta. Parecía pensar que a los hombres les gustaba suelto. Desafortunadamente para mí, estaba locamente caluroso hoy.

Me aproximé al congelador por un cubito de hielo y lo froté por mi cuello hacia abajo, permitiendo que se deslizara hacia mi camiseta. Estaba casi en el decimoquinto hoyo por tercera vez hoy.

Esta mañana nadie había estado despierto cuando salí de mi habitación. Los platos vacíos se habían quedado sobre la barra. Lo había limpiado y tiré la comida de la cacerola que él había dejado fuera toda la noche. Me entristeció verla desperdiciada. Había olido tan bien anoche cuando llegué a casa.

Luego tiré la botella vacía de vino y encontré las copas fuera sobre la mesa, junto al lugar en donde había visto a Rush con la mujer desconocida.

Después de poner los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, había abierto y limpiado las encimeras y gabinetes.

Dudaba que Peeta se diera cuenta, pero me hacía sentir mejor sobre dormir allí gratis. Me detuve junto a un grupo de golfistas en el hoyo quince. Eran un montón de hombres más jóvenes. Les había visto cuando estaban en el tercer hoyo.

Compraron todas las bebidas y fueron realmente generosos con las propinas. Así que soporté su coqueteo. No era como si uno de ellos realmente le fuera a pedir una cita a la chica del carro del campo de golf. No era una idiota.

—Allí está ella —gritó uno de los tipos mientras me ponía junto a ellos y sonreía.

—Ah, mi chica favorita ha vuelto. Hace más calor que en el infierno, chica. Necesito una cerveza. Quizás dos.

Aparqué el carro y salí para rodearlo hasta la parte trasera y tomar su pedido.

— ¿Quieres otra Marvel? —le pregunté orgullosa por recordar su último pedido.

—Sí, nena. —Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la distancia que había entre nosotros haciéndome sentir un poco incómoda.

—Oye, yo quiero algo también, Marvel. Apártate de las mercancías —dijo otro tipo y yo mantuve una sonrisa en mi cara mientras le entregaba su cerveza y él me tendía un billete de veinte dólares—. Quédate con el cambio.

—Gracias —respondí metiendo el dinero en mi bolsillo. Miré a los otros tipos—. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

—Yo —dijo un tipo con rizado cabello rubio corto y hermosos ojos azules agitando un billete.

—Quieres una Corona, ¿verdad? —pregunté acercándome al congelador y sacando la bebida que había pedido la última vez.

—Creo que me he enamorado. Es preciosa y recuerda qué cerveza bebo.

Luego abre la maldita cosa para mí. —Me di cuenta de que me estaba tomando el pelo mientras me ponía un billete en la mano y recogía la cerveza—. El cambio es tuyo, preciosa.

Descubrí que era de cincuenta mientras lo metía en mi bolsillo. A estos chicos realmente no les importaba ir tirando el dinero por ahí. Esa era una propina ridícula. Me sentí como si debiera decirles que no me dieran tanto, pero decidí no hacerlo. Probablemente daban propinas como estas todo el tiempo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó uno y me volví para ver al tipo con el cabello oscuro y la tez olivácea esperando para darme su pedido y escuchar mi respuesta.

—Katniss —respondí, acercándome al congelador por la lujosa cerveza que él había pedido. Abrí la tapa y se la tendí.

— ¿Tienes novio, Katniss? —preguntó, cogiendo la bebida de mi mano mientras frotaba un dedo a lo largo de un lateral de mi mano en una caricia.

—Umm, no —respondí, poco segura de sí lo mejor hubiera sido mentir en ésta situación.

El tipo dio un paso hacia mí y extendió su mano con el pago y la propina dentro de ella. —Soy Gale —respondió.

—Esto, uh, encantada de conocerte, Gale —tartamudeé en respuesta. La intensa mirada de sus ojos grises me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Podía ser peligroso y apestaba a colonia cara. Expertamente educado. Era una de esas personas guapas y él lo sabía. ¿Qué hacía coqueteando conmigo?

—No es justo, Gale. Retrocede, hermano. Vas por todas con esta. Sólo porque tu papá es el dueño no significa que tengas prioridad. —El rubio con rizos bromeó. Creo que estaba bromeando.

Gale ignoró a su amigo y mantuvo su atención en mí. — ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

Oh, no. Si entendí correctamente, entonces el padre de Gale era mi jefe.

No necesitaba estar pasando tiempo con el hijo del propietario. Eso sería una cosa muy mala.

—Trabajo hasta el cierre —expliqué y entregué la última de las cuatro cervezas y tomé su dinero.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que te recoja y te lleve por algo de comer? —dijo Gale, de pie muy cerca de mí. Si me giraba él estaría a solo una respiración de distancia.

—Hace calor y ya estoy agotada. Todo lo que quiero hacer es darme una ducha y descansar.

Una cálida respiración cosquilleó contra mi oído y me estremecí mientras gotas de sudor rodaban por mi espalda.

— ¿Estás asustada de mí? No lo estés. Soy inofensivo.

No me sentía segura de qué hacer con él. No era buena con la cosa del coqueteo y estaba bastante segura de que él era un experto en eso. Nadie había coqueteado conmigo en años. Una vez que rompí con Cato, mis días habían sido consumidos con la escuela y luego mi madre. No tenía tiempo para nada más. Los chicos no se tomaban la molestia conmigo. —No me das miedo. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a éste tipo de cosas —contesté educadamente. No sabía cómo responder apropiadamente.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó con curiosidad. Finalmente me volví para mirarle de frente.

—Chicos. Y coquetear. Al menos eso es lo que creo que está pasando. — Soné como una idiota. La sonrisa que lentamente se fue extendiendo por el rostro de Gale hizo que quisiera arrastrarme debajo del carro de golf y esconderme.

Estaba fuera de mi liga.

—Sí, esto es definitivamente coquetear. ¿Y cómo es que alguien tan jodida e increíblemente linda como tú no está acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas?

Me tensé ante sus palabras y sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que llegar al decimosexto hoyo. —Simplemente he estado ocupada los últimos años. Si, umm, no necesitan nada debo irme. Los golfistas del hoyo dieciséis probablemente estén enfadados conmigo ahora.

Gale asintió con la cabeza y se apartó un paso. —No he terminado contigo. Ni por asomo. Pero te dejaré volver al trabajo.

Me apresuré a volver al lado del conductor del carro y me subí. El del siguiente hoyo era un grupo de hombres cansados y enrojecidos. Nunca en mi vida había deseado ser mirada lujuriosamente por tipos viejos, pero al menos ellos no coqueteaban.

Cuando salí hacia mi camioneta esa noche me sentía aliviada de no ver ninguna señal de Gale. Debería haber sabido que él solamente bromeaba. Había hecho un par de cientos de dólares en propinas hoy y decidí que permitirme tomar una comida real estaba bien. Me detuve junto a la ventanilla de pedidos de un McDonald's y pedí una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. Las comí felizmente en el camino de vuelta a casa de Peeta. No había coches aparcados fuera esta noche.

No volvería a pillarle teniendo sexo esta noche. Por otra parte, podría haber traído a alguien aquí en su coche. Caminé al interior y me detuve en el vestíbulo.

Ninguna televisión. Ningún sonido en absoluto, pero la puerta había estado desbloqueada. No había tenido que usar la llave escondida de la que me había hablado.

Había sudado demasiado hoy. Tenía que tomar una ducha antes de irme a la cama. Entré en la cocina y comprobé el pórtico delantero para asegurarme de que estaba libre de aventuras amorosas. Conseguir una ducha sería fácil.

Me metí en mi habitación y agarré los viejos bóxer de Cato y un top con el que dormía por la noche. Cato me los había dado cuando éramos jóvenes y tontos.

Él había querido que durmiera con algo que era suyo. Había estado durmiendo con ellos desde entonces. Aunque ahora eran mucho más estrechos de lo que eran entonces. Había desarrollado curvas desde la edad de quince años.

Tomé una profunda respiración del aire del océano y salí al exterior. Ésta era mi tercera noche aquí y todavía no había bajado hasta el agua. Llegaba a casa tan cansada que no había tenido la energía suficiente para salir allí. Bajé los escalones y puse mi pijama en el baño antes de quitarme mis zapatillas de tenis.

La arena estaba aún caliente del calor del sol. Caminé en la oscuridad hasta que el agua de la orilla se precipitó a mi encuentro. El agua fría se estrelló contra mí y contuve la respiración, pero dejé que el agua salada cubriera mis pies.

La sonrisa de mi madre mientras me hablaba de la vez que jugó en el océano destelló en mi memoria y alcé la cabeza hacia el cielo y sonreí. Estaba finalmente aquí. Estaba aquí por ambas.

Un sonido desde la izquierda interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me giré para mirar hacia abajo, a la playa, justo cuando la luz de la luna se libraba de las nubes y Peeta destacaba en la oscuridad. Corriendo. Una vez más, sin camiseta.

Los pantalones que llevaba colgaban bajos en sus estrechas caderas y era hipnótica la forma en que su cuerpo se veía mientras corría hacia mí. No estaba segura de sí debí moverme o fue él quien lo hizo. Sus pies fueron disminuyendo la velocidad y luego se detuvo a mi lado. El sudor en su pecho brillaba a la suave luz. Por extraño que parezca, quería acercarme y tocarle.

Algo en un cuerpo como el suyo hacía que no pudiera ser desagradable. Era imposible.

—Has vuelto —dijo mientras tomaba unas pocas respiraciones profundas.

—Acabo de salir de trabajar —respondí, intentando con fuerza mantener mis ojos apartados de su pecho.

— ¿Así que conseguiste un trabajo?

—Sí. Ayer.

— ¿Dónde?

No estaba segura sobre cómo me sentía diciéndole demasiado. No era un amigo. Y era obvio que nunca le consideraría familia. Nuestros padres podrían estar casados, pero no parecía que él quisiera tener nada que ver con mi padre o conmigo.

—En el Hawthorne Country Club —respondí.

Las cejas de Peeta se alzaron y se acercó un paso a mí. Deslizó una mano bajo mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro.

—Estás usando rímel —dijo, estudiándome.

—Sí. —Solté mi barbilla de su agarre. Él podía permitirme dormir en su casa, pero no me gustaba que me tocara. O quizás me gustaba que me tocara y ese era el problema. No quería que me gustara que me tocara.

—Te hace parecer más de tu edad. —Dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una lenta evaluación de mi ropa. —Eres la chica del carrito del club de golf —dijo simplemente alzando la vista para volver a mirarme.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté.

Agitó una mano hacia mí. —El atuendo. Pequeños pantalones blancos estrechos y un polo. Es el uniforme.

Estaba agradecida por la oscuridad. Estaba segura de que estaba ruborizada.

—Estás consiguiendo un jodido éxito financiero, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono divertido.

Conseguí más de quinientos dólares en propinas en dos días. Tal vez eso no fuera éxito financiero para él, pero lo era para mí.

Me encogí de hombros. —Estarás aliviado de saber que estaré fuera de aquí en menos de un mes.

No me respondió en seguida. Probablemente debería dejarle y conseguir mí ducha. Empecé a decir algo cuando él dio un paso para acercarse a mí.

—Probablemente debería estarlo. Aliviado, quiero decir. Jodidamente aliviado. Pero no lo estoy. No estoy aliviado, Katniss. —Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia abajo para susurrar en mi oído—: ¿Por qué es eso?

Quería alcanzarle y agarrar sus brazos para evitar acurrucarme en el suelo en un momento de sentimentalismo. Pero me contuve.

—Mantén tu distancia conmigo, Katniss. No quieres acercarte demasiado. Anoche… —Tragó ruidosamente—. La noche pasada está obsesionándome. Sabiendo que estabas viéndome. Me vuelve loco. Así que mantente alejada. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme alejado de ti. —Se giró y volvió corriendo a la casa mientras yo me quedaba allí de pie intentando no fundirme en un charco en la arena.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Cómo supo que les había visto? Cuando vi la puerta de la casa cerrarse detrás de él caminé de vuelta y conseguí mi ducha.

Sus palabras iban a mantenerme despierta la mayor parte de la noche.

**Ya apareció Gale…¡el rival de Peeta! Muajaja (risa malvada). Al parecer algo anda trayendo Peeta con Katniss ¿no? Esto apenas esta comenzando : )**

**Si les gusto el capitulo pónganlo en Favoritos y espero sus Reviews.**

**No me maten! Estoy un poco enferma y acabo de entrar a la escuela…así que ando un poco ocupada…pero subiré uno o dos capítulos a la semana!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri. **


	8. Capitulo 6

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo la adapto sin ánimos de lucro y por diversión.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Mantenerme alejada de Peeta no era exactamente fácil, ya que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo. Incluso si él intentaba mantener la distancia, chocábamos entre sí. También evitó el contacto visual conmigo, pero eso solo me hacía sentirme más fascinada con él.

Dos días después de nuestra conversación en la playa, me acerqué a la cocina después de comer mi sándwich de mantequilla de maní y fui recibida por otra mujer medio desnuda. Su pelo era un desastre, pero incluso despeinada ella era atractiva. Odiaba las chicas como esas.

La chica se volvió para mirarme. Su expresión de sorpresa rápidamente cambió a molesta. Bateó sus pestañas y luego colocó una mano en su cadera. — ¿Acabas de salir de la despensa?

—Sí. ¿Acabas de salir de la cama de Peeta? —Le contesté. Salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerme. Peeta ya me había informado que su vida sexual no era asunto mío. Necesitaba callarme.

La chica levantó ambas cejas perfectamente depiladas y luego una sonrisa divertida cruzó sus labios. —No. No es que no quisiera entrar en su cama si él me dejara, pero no le cuentes a Finnick eso. —Agitó una mano como si fuera a espantar una mosca—. No importa. Él probablemente ya lo sabe.

Estaba confundida. —Así qué, ¿acabas de salir de la cama de Finnick? —Le pregunté, dándome cuenta nuevamente que no era asunto mío. Pero Finnick no vivía aquí, así que tenía curiosidad.

La chica pasó la mano a través de sus desordenados rizos castaños y suspiró. —Sip. O al menos de su antigua cama.

— ¿Su antigua cama? —Repetí.

El movimiento en la puerta del pasillo atrapó mi atención y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Peeta. Me observaba con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Estupendo. Me había escuchado entrometiéndome. Quería mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que no le había preguntado a la chica si ella había estado en su cama.

El conocido brillo en sus ojos me dijo que eso sería inútil.

—Por favor, no dejes que yo te detenga, Katniss. Continúa interrogando a la invitada de Finn. Estoy seguro que a él no le importara —dijo lentamente Peeta.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta como si estuviera poniéndose cómodo.

Agaché mi cabeza y caminé hacia la basura para limpiar las migas de pan de mis dedos mientras organizaba mis pensamientos. No quería continuar esta conversación mientras Peeta escuchaba. Me hacía parecer demasiado interesada en él. Algo que él no quería.

—Buenos días, Peeta, gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí anoche. Finnick bebió demasiado como para manejar todo el camino de regreso a su lugar —dijo la chica.

Oh. Así que esa es la historia. Mierda. ¿Por qué permití que mi curiosidad se apoderara de mí?

—Finnick sabe que tiene una habitación cuando él lo quiera —dijo Peeta. Pude verlo apartarse del marco de la puerta y caminar hacia la encimera por el rabillo de mi ojo. Su atención estaba en mí. ¿Por qué no dejaba pasar esto? Podría dejarlo silenciosamente.

—Bien, uh, creo que voy a ir a buscarlo, entonces —La voz de la chica sonó insegura. Peeta no respondió y yo no miré atrás a ninguno de ellos dos. La chica tomó eso como la señal para marcharse y yo esperé hasta que escuché sus pasos en las escaleras antes de mirar por encima a Peeta.

—La curiosidad mato al gato, dulce Kat —susurró Peeta mientras caminaba más cerca de mí—. ¿Creías que había tenido otra pijamada? ¿Tratabas de descubrir si estuvo en mi cama toda la noche?

Tragué saliva pero no dije nada.

— ¿Con quién me acueste no es tu asunto? ¿No hemos pasado por esto antes?

Me las arreglé para asentir. Si tan solo me dejara ir, yo nunca hablaría con otra chica que estuviera en su casa.

Peeta estiró el brazo y enrolló un mechón de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo. —No quieres saber de mí. Puedes pensar que lo quieres, pero no es así. Te lo aseguro.

Si no fuera tan malditamente hermoso y no estuviera delante de mis narices, entonces sería más fácil creerle. Pero cuanto más me apartada de él, más intrigaba me sentía.

—No eres lo que yo esperaba. Me gustaría que lo fueras. Sería mucho más fácil —dijo en voz baja, luego soltó mi cabello, se giró y se fue caminando. Cuando cruzó la puerta que conducía hacia el pórtico trasero, dejé escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Que había él esperado?

.

.

.

Esa noche cuando llegué a casa del trabajo, Peeta no estaba allí.

Abrí mis ojos y volví la mirada hacia el pequeño reloj despertador en la mesita de noche. Eran más de la nueve de la mañana. Había dormido bien.

Estirándome, extendí la mano y encendí la luz. Me había duchado anoche, así que estaba limpia. Había hecho más de mil dólares esta semana. Decidí que podía a comenzar a buscar apartamentos hoy. Si seguía así, la próxima semana podría ser capaz de conseguir un lugar propio.

Me pasé las manos a través de mi cabello y traté de domarlo antes de levantarme. Pensaba tumbarme en la playa por un rato esta mañana. No lo había hecho aún. Hoy podría disfrutar del océano y el sol por primera vez.

Saqué mi maleta de debajo de mi cama y busqué dentro por mi biquini blanco y rosado. Era el único que tenía. Para ser honesta, lo utilicé muy poco. El patrón de encaje blanco y el ribete rosado se veía bien con mi color de piel.

Colocándomelo, decidí que era más revelador de lo que recordaba. O mi cuerpo había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había usado. Saqué una camiseta sin mangas de mi maleta y la deslicé sobre el biquini y agarré el protector solar. Lo había comprado después de mi primer día de trabajo. Era una obligación para mi trabajo.

Apagué la luz y me dirigí hacia la despensa y después entré a la cocina.

—Santo infierno. ¿Quién es esa? —preguntó un chico más joven, sorprendiéndome, cuando di un paso hacia la luz. Eché un vistazo al extraño sentado en el bar mirando boquiabierto a la nevera donde Finnick estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Sales de esa habitación vestida así cada mañana? —preguntó Finn.

No esperaba que alguien estuviera aquí. —Um, no. Normalmente estoy vestida para el trabajo —le contesté cuando un bajo silbido procedió del chico más joven en el bar. No podía tener más de dieciséis.

—Ignora al idiota controlado por las hormonas en el bar. Ese es Rory. Su madre y Effie son hermanas. Así que, de una jodida manera indirecta, es mi primo más pequeño. Vino aquí anoche después de huir por enésima maldita vez y Peeta me llamó para venir por él y llevar su trasero loco a casa.

Peeta. ¿Por qué el sonido de su nombre hacía que mi corazón se acelerara? Porque él era injustamente perfecto. Ese era el por qué. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos de Peeta. —Es un placer conocerte, Rory. Soy Katniss. Peeta se ha compadecido de mí hasta que pueda conseguir mi propio lugar.

—Oye, puedes venir a casa conmigo. No te haré dormir bajo las escaleras — Ofreció Rory.

No pude evitar sonreír. Este tipo de coqueteo inocente si lo comprendía.

—Gracias, pero no creo que tu madre apréciese eso. Estoy bien bajo de las escaleras. La cama es cómoda y no tengo que dormir con mi pistola.

Finnick soltó una risita y los ojos de Rory se agrandaron. — ¿Tienes un arma?—preguntó Rory con una voz temerosa.

—Ahora sí que la has hecho. Será mejor que lo saqué de aquí antes de que se enamoré de ti —respondió Finnick, tomando la taza que acababa de llenar de café. Se dirigió a la puerta diciendo—: Vamos, Rory, antes de que vaya a despertar Peeta y tengas que lidiar con su malgeniado trasero.

Rory miró a Finnick y luego a mí como si su corazón se hubiera roto. Era lindo.

—Ahora, Rory —dijo Finnick en un tono más demandante.

—Oye, Finnick —Lo llamé antes que alcanzara la puerta.

Se volvió hacia mí. — ¿Si?

—Gracias por la gasolina. Te lo pagaré tan pronto como llegue mi cheque.

Finnick sacudió su cabeza. —No, no lo harás. Sería una ofensa. Pero de nada. —Guiñó y luego le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Rory antes de dejar la cocina.

Dije adiós con la mano a Rory. Me encargaría de cómo pagarle a Finnick sin ofenderlo más tarde. Tenía que encontrar una manera. En este momento, tenía otro plan. Hice mi camino hacia las puertas que conducían afuera. Era el momento de disfrutar mi primer día en la playa.

.

.

.

Me tumbé en la toalla que había tomado del cuarto de baño. Tendría que lavarla esta noche. Era la única cosa que tenía para secarme y ahora estaba cubierta de arena. Pero lo valía.

La playa estaba tranquila. No estábamos cerca de otras casas, así que este tramo estaba vacío. Sintiéndome valiente, tiré de la camiseta sin mangas y la metí debajo de mi cabeza. Entonces, cerré los ojos y dejé que el sonido de las olas de mar rompiendo contra la orilla me arrullara hasta dormir.

—Por favor, dime que te aplicaste bloqueador solar —Una voz profunda me inundó y me acerqué hacia ella. La limpia fragancia masculina era deliciosa.

Necesitaba estar más cerca.

Abriendo mis ojos, parpadeé al brillante sol y cubrí mis ojos para ver a Peeta sentado a mi lado. Sus ojos estudiándome. Cualquier calor o el humor en su voz pude haberlo imaginado, porque él estaba molesto.

—Estás usando bloqueador solar, ¿o no?

Me las arreglé para asentir y luego sentarme.

—Bien. Odiaría ver que esa suave y cremosa piel se tornara rosa.

Él pensaba que mi piel era suave y cremosa. Sonó como un cumplido, pero no estaba segura de si dar las gracias fuera lo más apropiado.

—Yo, uh, me puse un poco antes de venir aquí.

Continuó mirándome. Luché con la urgencia de tomar mi camiseta y deslizarla sobre mi biquini. Yo no tenía el tipo de cuerpo de las chicas con las que él salía. No me gustaba sentirme como si me estuviera comparando.

— ¿No te toca trabajar hoy? —preguntó.

Negué con mi cabeza. —Es mi día libre.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Él estaba siendo amable, un poco. Al menos no me evitaba. Tan tonto como parecía, yo quería su atención. Había un magnetismo con él que no podía explicar.

Cuanto más mantenía la distancia, yo quería estar más cerca. Ladeó su cabeza y arqueó una ceja como si estuviera esperando que yo dijera algo.

Oh, esperen. Me había hecho una pregunta. Maldición, esos ojos azules suyos. Era difícil concentrarse. —Um, ¿Qué? —Le pregunté, sintiendo mi rostro calentarse.

Se río. — ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo? —preguntó suavemente.

Tenía que dejar de ponerme en ridículo cerca de él. Enderecé mis hombros.

—Va bien. Me gusta.

Peeta sonrió con suficiencia y miró por encima del agua. —Apuesto a que sí.

Me detuve y pensé sobre ese comentario y luego pregunté—: ¿Qué se supones que significa eso?

Peeta dejó que su mirada siguiera la pista abajo por mi cuerpo y luego subió.

Lamenté no ponerme de nuevo mi camiseta.

—Sabes cómo te ves, Katniss. Por no mencionar tu maldita sonrisa dulce. Los golfistas te están dando buenas propinas.

Tenía razón sobre las propinas. También él me incomodaba con su mirada sobre mí. Yo quería que le gustará mirarme, pero también me aterrorizada cuando lo hacía. ¿Qué si lo hacía cambiar de opinión acerca de mantener su distancia? ¿Podía seguirle el ritmo?

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato mientras él mantenía su mirada fija al frente. Noté que pensando acerca de algo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y había una línea arrugándose en su frente. Volví a pensar todo lo que yo había dicho. No podía pensar en algo que pudiera haberlo molestado.

— ¿Cuánto hace que tu mamá murió? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

No quería hablar acerca de mi mamá. No con él. Sin embargo, respondí ignorando que su pregunta era ruda. —Hace treinta y seis días.

Su mandíbula se apretó como si estuviera enojado por algo y su ceño se hizo más profundo. — ¿Tu papá sabía que ella estaba enferma?

Otra pregunta que no quería responder. —Sí. Él sabía. Además, lo llamé el día en que ella murió. No me respondió. Le dejé un mensaje. —El hecho de que nunca me devolvió la llamada me dolía mucho de admitir.

— ¿Lo odias? —preguntó Peeta.

Quería odiarlo. Solo había causado dolor en mi vida desde el día que mi hermana murió. Pero era difícil. Él era la única familia que tenía. —A veces — respondí.

Peeta asintió y extendió la mano y enganchó su dedo meñique con el mío.

No dijo nada, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Esa pequeña conexión decía demasiado.

Quizás yo no conocía a Peeta bien, pero él estaba metiéndose bajo mi piel.

—Habrá una fiesta esta noche. Es de Ann, el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Siempre le doy una fiesta. Puede que no sea tu lugar pero estas invitada a asistir si así lo quieres.

¿Su hermana? ¿Él tenía una hermana? Pensé que era hijo único. ¿No era Ann la chica que había sido tan grosera la noche que llegue?

— ¿Tienes una hermana?

Peeta se encogió de hombros. —Sí.

¿Por qué Finnick dijo que él era un hijo único? Esperé a que me lo explicara, pero no dio más detalles. Así que me decidí a preguntar.

—Finnick dijo que eras hijo único.

Peeta se tensó. Luego sacudió su cabeza mientras su dedo dejaba el mío y se volvió para mirar el agua. —Finnick no debería contarte mis asuntos. No importa que tan condenadamente mal quiera entrar en tus bragas —Peeta se puso de pie y no me miró, y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Algo sobre Ann estaba fuera de mis límites. No tenía idea que era, pero estaba definitivamente fuera de estos. No debí haber sido tan entrometida. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el agua. Estaba caliente y necesitaba algo que sacara de mi mente a Peeta. Cada vez que dejaba que mi guardia bajara un poco cerca de él, me recordaba porque necesitaba mantenerme firme en mi lugar. El tipo era extraño. Sexy, esplendido y delicioso pero extraño.

.

.

.

Me senté en mi cama escuchando las risas y la música en la casa. Había cambiado de opinión acerca de asistir a la fiesta todo el día. La última vez que había decidido ir me había puesto el único vestido bonito que aun poseía. Era un vestido rojo que abrazaba mi pecho y caderas y luego colgaba en un corte baby doll a la mitad de mi muslo. Compré este vestido cuando Cato me invitó al baile de graduación. Luego, él fue nominado para rey y Octavia fue nominada para reina. Ella había querido ir al baile con mi novio y él me había llamado preguntándome si estaba bien si él iba con ella en vez de conmigo. Todo el mundo había dicho que ellos ganarían y pensaba que estaría bien si fueran juntos. Yo estuve de acuerdo y colgué de nuevo mi vestido en mi armario. Esa noche alquilé dos películas e hice brownies. Mamá y yo vimos comedias románticas y comimos brownies hasta que estuvimos llenas. Esa fue una de las últimas veces que recuerdo que ella no estaba tan enferma de la quimioterapia y podía realmente comer dulce como brownies.

Esta noche, saqué el vestido de mi maleta. No era caro para los estándares de esta gente. En realidad, era bastante simple. El material rojo era gasa suave.

Eché un vistazo abajo a los tacones plateados de mi mamá que había conservado.

Fueron los que ella usó el día de su boda. Siempre los había amado. Nunca los usó de nuevo, pero los mantuvo guardados en una caja envuelta.

Me arriesgué a la gran posibilidad de salir ahí y ser humillada. Yo no encajaba con ellos. Nunca encajé en mi escuela tampoco. Mi vida era solo un gran momento incómodo. Tenía que aprender a encajar. Dejar de ser la chica torpe que había sido excluida en la escuela secundaria porque tenía asuntos más importantes.

De pie, me pasé las manos sobre mi vestido para alisar las arrugas de estar sentada pensando sobre si debía o no unirme a la fiesta. Podría caminar por ahí.

Quizás tomar una bebida y ver si alguien me hablaba. Si era un completo desastre, siempre podía volver corriendo aquí, ponerme mi pijama y acurrucarme en la cama. Esté era un buen paso para mí.

Abriendo la puerta de la despensa, me acerqué a la cocina muy agradecida de que no hubiera nadie ahí. Salir de la despensa sería un poco difícil de explicar.

Pude oír la voz de Finnick riendo en voz alta y hablándole a alguien en la sala de estar. Él podría hablarme. Me sentiría cómoda con Finnick.

Tomando una respiración profunda, caminé fuera de la cocina y tomé el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo. Rosas blancas y cintas plateadas estaban en todas parte.

Me recordaba a una boda en vez de una fiesta de cumpleaños. La puerta principal se abrió asustándome. Me detuve y observé unos familiares ojos grises encontrándose con los míos. Mi rostro se sintió caliente cuando los ojos de Gale tomaron una larga y lenta apreciación de mí.

—Katniss —dijo cuando sus ojos finalmente hicieron su camino de vuelta a mi rostro—. No creía que esto fuera posible ser más sexy. Estaba equivocado.

—Diablos, chica. Te arreglas bien. —El tipo con el cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules me sonrió. No podía recordar su nombre. ¿Me lo había dicho?

—Gracias —Me las arregle para hablar con voz ronca. Estaba siendo torpe de nuevo. Este era mi oportunidad de encajar. Tenía que esforzarme.

—No sabía que Peeta había comenzado de nuevo a jugar golf. ¿O estas aquí con alguien más? —Confundida, me tomó un momento entender el significado de la palabras de Gale. Cuando comprendí que él pensaba que yo estaba aquí con alguien que conocí en el trabajo, sonreí. Ese no era el caso en absoluto.

—No estoy aquí con alguien. Peeta es umm… bien, la madre de Peeta está casada con mi padre. —Tenía que explicarlo.

La lenta sonrisa de Gale se hizo más grande mientras caminaba hacia mí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Él está haciendo que su hermanastra trabaje en el club? —Chasqueó la lengua—. El chico no tiene modales. Si yo tuviera una hermana como tú la mantendría encerrada… todo el tiempo —Hizo una pausa y estiró la mano para rozar su pulgar por mi mejilla—. Me quedaré contigo, por supuesto. No querrás estar sola.

Él estaba definitivamente coqueteando. Fuertemente. Me sentía fuera de mi liga con esto. Él tenía demasiada experiencia. Necesitaba un poco de espacio.

—Esas piernas tuyas deberían venir con una advertencia. Imposible no tocar—Su voz bajo un grado y miré por encima de su hombro para ver que el rubio nos había dejado.

— ¿Estas… están tus amigos con Peeta o, uh, Annie? —Pregunté recordando el nombre que Finnick usó para presentarnos la primera noche.

Gale se encogió los hombros- —Ann y yo tenemos una amistad complicada. Peeta y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida. —Gale deslizó una mano detrás de mi espalda—. Sin embargo, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que Ann no es una fan tuya.

No estaba segura. Nosotras no habíamos tenido algún contacto desde esa primera noche. —En realidad, no nos conocemos.

Gale frunció el ceño. — ¿En serio? Eso es raro.

— ¡Gale! Estas aquí —gritó una mujer mientras entraba en la habitación.

Él volvió su cabeza para ver a una pelirroja con largos rizos gruesos y un cuerpo lleno de curvas apenas cubierto con raso negro. Esta sería mi distracción. Comencé a caminar lejos y volver a la cocina. Mi momento de valentía se había ido.

Gale cerró la mano sobre mi cadera, sosteniéndome firmemente en el lugar. —Venia—Fue todo lo que dijo Gale en respuesta. Sus grandes ojos marrones pasaron de él a mí. Observe impotente como ella tomó su mano establecida en mi cadera. Esto no era lo que yo quería. Tenía que encajar.

— ¿Quién es ella? —replicó la chica, sus ojos estaban ahora analizándome.

—Se trata de Katniss. La nueva hermana de Peeta —respondió Gale en un tono aburrido.

Los ojos de la muchacha se entrecerraron y luego se echó a reír. —No, no lo es. Usa un vestido de mala calidad y zapatos incluso más baratos. Esta chica, quien dice ser, está mintiéndote. Pero siempre has sido débil cuando se trata de una cara bonita, ¿no es así, Gale?

En serio, debí haberme quedado en mi habitación.

**Muchas cosas pasaron en este cap.! ¿¡Algo esconden, yo lo se, pero que será!? ¿Alguien mas amo a Rory? ¡El es tan lindo! Y Finnick también es mega lindo n.n…pero Peeta…me atrae su lado misterioso. ¿Qué querrá Gale de Katniss?**

**Kathyugore: Gracias, gracias, gracias! Saludos! n.n**

**Ana: Gracias! Saludos!**

**Tributoylarcha: No la abandonare aunque me tarde en subir los capítulos! Zorra…pues las chicas lo van a hacer un poco, pero de ahí no pasa, ella es muy dulce!**

**Lord Arthas is Still Alive: Omg! ****Pues ojala y pronto puedas leerlos! Son hermosos, te enamoraras n.n…muchas gracias! Espero que me sigas apoyando n.n**

** : Listo! Nuevo capitulo!**

**Jajaja, lo siento! Se que prometi algo, pero la escuela me tiene algo ocupada u.u….pero eso si, ni loca dejo el fic! A mi me encanta esta historia y quiero que ustedes también se enamoren de ella!**

**En un rato mas subiré algunos capítulos mas, los que pueda!**

**Si les gusto el capitulo, pongan la historia en favoritos y espero sus Reviews! **

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri **


	9. Capitulo 7

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo la adapto sin ánimos de lucro y por diversión.**

**CAPITULO 7**

-¿Por qué no regresas a la fiesta y encuentras a un chico estúpido a quien encajarle las garras, Clove?

Gale se movió hacia la puerta donde la mayoría de la fiesta estaba pasando con sus manos todavía firmes en mi cadera, forzándome a ir con él.

—Creo que debería ir a mi habitación. No debí haber salido aquí está noche —dije, tratando de detener nuestra entrada en la fiesta. No necesitaba entrar allí con Gale. Algo me decía que sería una mala idea.

—¿Por qué no me muestras tu habitación? Me gustaría escapar, también.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No hay suficiente habitación para ambos.

Gale se echó a reír e inclinó su cabeza para decirme algo al oído mientras mis ojos se encontraban con la mirada zafiro de Peeta. Él me estaba mirando fijamente. No parecía feliz. ¿Había sido su invitación por educación y no perfectamente planeada? ¿Yo lo había malinterpretado?

—Necesito irme. No creo que Peeta me quiera aquí. —Me giré y levanté la vista hacia Gale y salí de su abrazo.

—No tiene sentido. Estoy seguro que está muy ocupado como para preocuparse por lo que estás haciendo. Además, ¿por qué no te querría en la fiesta de su otra hermana?

Ahí estaba la cosa de la hermana de nuevo ¿Por qué Finnick me había dicho que Peeta no tenía hermanas? Ann era obviamente su hermana.

—Yo, uh, bien, él de hecho no me considera como de la familia. Solo soy el pariente indeseado del nuevo esposo de su madre. De hecho, solo estaré aquí por un par de semanas más hasta que pueda mudarme por mi cuenta. Soy un habitante indeseado en esa casa. —Forcé una sonrisa, esperado que Gale pillará la idea y me deje ir.

—No hay nada sobre ti que sea indeseado. Ni siquiera Peeta es tan jodidamente ciego —dijo Gale, acercándose a mí otra vez mientras yo me alejaba.

—Ven aquí, Katniss. —El tono demandante de Peeta provino detrás de mí mientras una mano grande se deslizaba alrededor de mi brazo y me jalaba contra él—. No esperaba que vinieras esta noche. —La advertencia en su tono me decía que yo había malinterpretado su invitación. Su invitación no fue sincera.

—Lo siento. Pensé que dijiste que podía venir —susurré avergonzada de que Galeestuviese oyendo esto. Y que otros estuvieran mirando. La primera vez que decidí ser valiente y salir de mi caparazón y esto pasa.

—No esperé que te aparecieras vestida así —respondió con una mortal calma. Sus ojos se encontraban todavía dirigidos hacia Gale. ¿Qué está mal con mi ropa? Mi mamá se había sacrificado por mí para tener este vestido y nunca me lo había puesto. Sesenta dólares era mucho dinero para nosotras cuando ella me lo compró. Estaba harta de este estúpido montón de niños malcriados actuando como si yo estuviera usando algo repulsivo. Amaba este vestido. Amaba estos zapatos.

Mis padres habían sido felices y estuvieron enamorados una vez. Estos zapatos eran parte de eso. Malditos todos ellos, que se vayan al infierno.

Me solté de Peeta y me dirigí a la cocina. Si él no me quería aquí para que sus amigos se rieran de eso, entonces debió de habérmelo dicho. En su lugar, me había hecho sentir como una idiota.

— ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, hombre? —preguntó Gale con furia. No miré atrás. Esperaba que ellos se agarraran a golpes. Esperaba que Gale rompiera la odiosa y perfecta nariz de Peeta. Lo dudaba, ya qué aunque Peeta fuera uno de ellos, él lucía muy poco sofisticado.

—Kat, espera —gritó Finn y yo quise ignorarlo, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo aquí. Disminuí el paso cuando llegué al vestíbulo, lejos de todos los espectadores, y dejé que Finn me alcanzara.

—Eso no fue lo que tú crees fue —dijo Finnick, viniendo detrás de mí. Quería reírme. Él se encontraba muy cegado en lo que a su hermano respecta.

—No importa. No debería haber venido. Debí haber sabido que él no me invitaba en serio. Desearía que hubiera sido claro diciéndome que me quedara en mi habitación, donde él quería que me quedara. No entiendo sus juegos de palabras —espeté y seguí hacia la cocina y directo a la bodega.

—Él tiene problemas. Le concederé eso, pero te estaba protegiendo en su extraña jodida manera —dijo Finn cuando mi mano encontró la fría manija de metal en la puerta de la bodega.

—Sigue pensando lo mejor de él, Finnick. Eso es lo que los buenos hermanos hacen —respondí y tiré de la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí. Después de unas profundas respiraciones para aliviar el dolor en mi pecho, entré en mi habitación y me hundí en la cama.

Las fiestas no eran lo mío. Está era la segunda en la que había estado en una y la primera no había sido mucho mejor. De hecho, era probablemente la peor.

Había ido para sorprender a Cato y yo fui la sorprendida. Lo encontré en la habitación de Delly Catwright con sus pechos desnudos en la boca. No estaban teniendo sexo, pero definitivamente iba a llegar a eso. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí y hui por la puerta trasera. Algunas personas me vieron y supieron que había entrado. Cato apareció en mi casa una hora después, rogándome que lo perdonara y llorando mientras se arrodillaba.

Le había amado desde que tenía trece años y le di mi primer beso. No podía odiarlo. Sólo lo deje ir. Ese fue el final de nuestra relación. Alivié su conciencia y quedamos como amigos. Algunas veces, él se quebraba y me decía que me amaba y que quería volver, pero casi todo el tiempo tenía una chica diferente en el asiento de atrás de su Mustang. Yo era solo un recuerdo de la infancia.

Esta noche nadie me había traicionado. Solo había sido humillada.

Inclinándome, me quité los zapatos de mi madre y los coloqué con cuidado en la caja, ella siempre los había guardado ahí. Luego los puse de regreso en mi maleta.

No debí haberlos usado esta noche. La próxima vez que use sus zapatos sería especial. Sería para alguien especial.

Lo mismo sería para este vestido. Cuando volviera a usarlo sería para alguien que me amara y pensara que yo era hermosa. La etiqueta del precio en mi vestido no importaría. Me estiraba para bajar la cremallera cuando la puerta se abrió y el umbral estuvo lleno con Peeta. Un muy furioso Peeta.

Él no dijo nada y dejé que mis manos cayeran a mis costados. No me quitaría mi vestido todavía. Dio un paso adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Era muy grande para esta pequeña habitación. Tuve que retroceder y me senté en la cama para así no tocarnos.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces a Gale? —gruñó.

Confundida, levanté la vista hacia él y me pregunté porque no le gustaba que conociera a Gale. ¿No eran amigos? ¿Era eso? No me quería alrededor de sus amigos. —Su padre es dueño del club de campo. Él juega golf. Yo sirvo las bebidas.

— ¿Por qué usaste eso? —preguntó con voz fría y dura.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me puse de pie otra vez luego me levanté de puntillas para así estar a la altura de su cara. —Porque mi madre me lo compró para usarlo. Fui plantada y nunca tuve la oportunidad. Esta noche me invitaste y yo quise encajar. Así que usé lo mejor que tenía. Lo siento si no fue lo suficientemente lindo. ¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda. Tú y tus arrogantes y malcriados amigos todo lo que necesitan es dejar de pensar en ustedes mismos al menos un minuto.

Empujé su pecho con mi dedo y lo miré retándolo a decir una palabra más sobre mi vestido.

Peeta abrió su boca y luego sus ojos se apretaron y sacudió su cabeza.

— ¡Joder! —gruñó. Entonces abrió de golpe sus ojos y sus manos estuvieron repentinamente en mi cabello y su boca sobre la mía. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sus labios eran tan suaves pero demandantes mientras lamía y mordisqueaba mi labio inferior. Luego tiró de mi labio superior en su boca y la chupó gentilmente.

—He deseado probar este dulce labio carnoso desde que entraste en mi sala—murmuró antes de deslizar su lengua en mi boca mientras yo suspiraba con sus palabras. Él sabía como a menta y a algo delicioso. Mis rodillas se debilitaron y me estiré y agarré sus hombros para mantenerme firme. Luego su lengua acarició la mía como si me pidiera que me uniera a él. Pasé mi lengua por su boca y entonces mordisquee gentilmente su labio inferior. Un pequeño gruñido salió de su garganta y la siguiente cosa que supe es que estaba recostada en la pequeña cama detrás de mí.

El cuerpo de Peeta cayó sobre el mío y la dureza que sabía era su erección presionó entre mis rodillas. Mis ojos se rodaron detrás de mi cabeza y oí un indefenso gemido que salía de mis labios.

—Dulce, muy dulce —susurró Peeta contra mis labios antes de retirar su boca y saltar alejándose de mí. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi vestido. Noté que ahora estaba por mi cintura y mis bragas estaban a la vista—. Carajo —Maldijo, entonces golpeó una mano contra la pared antes de abrir la puerta y salir como si el diablo lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

La pared se sacudió con la fuerza que usó al cerrarla. No me moví. No podía. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y tenía un familiar dolor entre mis piernas.

Me había excitado antes cuando veía sexo en la televisión, pero nunca tan intensamente. Estaba tan cerca. Él no quería que esto le gustara, pero le gusto. Sentí eso pero también le había visto teniendo sexo con otras. Sabía que ayer en la noche tuvo sexo con otra chica y luego se deshizo de ella. Conseguir que Peeta se pusiera duro no era un gran reto. De hecho, yo no había conseguido nada. Él solo estaba molesto porque fui sido yo quien lo excito.

Dolía. Saber que él me despreciaba tanto que no quería pensar que yo era atractiva. El latido entre mis piernas lentamente desapareció cuando la realidad se instaló. Peeta no quería tocarme. Él había estado furioso porque le guste. Aun excitado fue capaz de alejarse de mí. Tenía la sensación que yo estaba en una minoría. La mayoría de las chicas que lo querían lo conseguía. No podía permitirse ensuciarse conmigo. Yo era la pobre basura blanca con quien él estaba atascado hasta que yo consiguiera el dinero suficiente para mudarme.

Rodé en la cama y me acurruqué en una bola. Tal vez no usaría este vestido otra vez. Ahora me traía más recuerdos tristes. Era hora de empacarlo para siempre. Esta noche, sin embargo, dormiría usándolo. Esta sería mi despedida en un sueño. Uno donde yo era lo suficiente para que un chico me deseara.

**¡OMG! ¡SE BESARON! Katniss….¿que pasado tendrá? Y parece ser que Peeta esconde algo. ¿Quién mas ya quiere saberlo?**

**¡Perdón por tardar en actualizar! ¡Subiré mas capítulos lo mas pronto que pueda!**

**tributoylarcha: Si, esa Venia es una mala, pero no la leeremos mucho, ¡asi que tranquila! Peeta ha de estar guardando un secreto u.u ¿Por qué no diría nada de ella? ¡Saludos!**

**Rucky: ¡En una historia de amor siempre hay un triangulo amoroso! Pero no te preocupes, no será nada odioso ese triangulo, hasta vas a amar a Gale n.n ¡Saludos!**

**Sara: ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo**

**aishiteru Naru: Thanks! : )**

**¡Si les gusto el capitulo pongan la historia en favoritos y espero sus reviews!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


	10. Capitulo 8

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines y los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo la adapto sin ánimos de lucro y por diversión.**

**CAPITULO 8**

La casa una vez más estaba destrozada cuando desperté la mañana siguiente. Esta vez dejé el desorden y me apresuré para ir a trabajar.

No quería llegar tarde. Necesitaba este trabajo ahora más que nunca.

Mi padre aún no había llamado para ver cómo me encontraba y yo estaba bastante segura que Peeta no había hablado con su madre o mi padre, ya qué él no los había mencionado. No quería preguntarle por ello porque no quería que su ira hacia mi padre fuera dirigida hacia mí.

Existía una buena probabilidad de que Peeta me dijera que me fuera cuando regresara hoy a casa. No parecía muy contento conmigo cuando salí anoche de mi habitación. Y yo le devolví el beso y lamí su labio. Oh, Dios, ¿en que había estado pensando? En realidad, no pensé en nada. Ese era el problema. Peeta olía demasiado bien y también sabía muy bien. Yo no fui capaz de controlarme. Ahora, había una buena probabilidad de que encontrara mi equipaje en el pórtico cuando volviera a casa. Por lo menos, tenía dinero para quedarme en un motel.

Vestida con mis pantalones cortos y mi polo, subí las escaleras de la oficina hacia la puerta principal. Necesitaba fichar mi entrada y conseguir las llaves para el carrito de bebidas.

Mags ya estaba dentro. Comenzaba a pensar que vivía allí. Estaba aquí cuando me iba y cuando llegaba todos los días. Sin embargo, su pequeña e impetuosa personalidad asustaba. Apenas quieres saludarla y ya está ladrándote órdenes. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido hacia una chica que había visto antes. Estaba apuntándola con su dedo y casi gritando.

—No puedes acostarte con los miembros del club. Esa es la primera regla. Tú firmaste los papeles, Glimmer; sabes las reglas. El señor Hawthorne llegó aquí esta mañana haciéndome saber que su padre no estaba contento con este giro de los acontecimientos. Solo tengo tres chicas en los carritos. Si no puedo confiar en que dejes de acostarte con los miembros, entonces tendré que despedirte. Esta es la última advertencia. ¿Me entiendes?

La chica asintió. —Sí, tía Mags. Lo siento —murmuró. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su polo azul mostraba unos pechos muy grandes. Luego estaban sus largas piernas pálidas y su trasero redondo. Y era sobrina de Mags. Interesante.

La mirada enfadada de Mags se desplazó hacia mí y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Oh, que bien que estés aquí, Katniss. Quizás puedas hacer algo con esta sobrina mía. Ella está en periodo de prueba porque al parecer no puede dejar de enredarse con los miembros del club mientras está trabajando. No estamos en un burdel. Somos un club de campo. Será tu compañera durante la próxima semana para que la vigiles de cerca. Ella debe aprender de ti. El señor Hawthorne canta alabanzas sobre ti. Está muy contento con el trabajo que estás haciendo y me pidió que te permitiera trabajar en la comedor por lo menos dos días a la semana. Ahora estoy buscando a otra chica para el carrito, así que no puedo darme el lujo de despedir a Glimmer—dijo el nombre de su sobrina con un gruñido y la miró nuevamente.

La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Sentí pena por ella. Me aterraba alterar a Mags. No podía imaginarme ser gritada así.

—Sí, señora —Le contesté mientras ella sostenía las llaves del carrito hacia mí. Las tomé y esperé a que Glimmer se acercara a mí.

—Ve con ella ahora, niña. No te quedes aquí haciendo pucheros. Debería llamar a tu papá y decirle lo que estás haciendo, pero no tengo el valor de romper el corazón de mi hermano. Así que ve allí y aprende algunos buenos modales — Mags señaló la puerta y no esperé más tiempo.

Corrí hacia la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Me gustaría ir a buscar el carrito de bebidas para alistarlo y esperar allí a Glimmer.

—Oye, espera—Llamó la chica detrás de mí. Me detuve y le devolví la mirada mientras ella corría para alcanzarme—. Lo siento, fue brutal allí. Me gustaría que no hubieras visto ni escuchado eso.

Ella era… agradable. —Está bien—Le contesté.

—Por cierto, me gusta más Glim. No Glimmer. Así es como me llama mi papá, así que mi tía Mags también me llama así. Y tú eres la infame Katniss Everdeen de quien he oído tanto hablar —La sonrisa en su voz me dijo que su comentario no era malintencionado.

—Lamento que tu tía te haya forzado a estar conmigo —Aparté mis ojos de ella y sus brillantes labios gruesos y rojizos se curvearon en una sonrisa.

—Oh, no hablaba de mi tía. Estaba hablando de los chicos. A Gale, en especial, le gustas mucho. He oído que anoche causaste un revuelo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la perra de Ann. Me hubiera gustado haber visto eso, pero el personal contratado no es invitado para esas cosas.

Cargué el carro mientras Bethy se quedaba allí, mirándome. Ella giraba un mechón rubio de su largo cabello alrededor de su dedo y me sonreía. —Tú estabas allí. Cuéntame todo lo que pasó.

No había mucho que contar. Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué para subir en el lado del conductor una vez que el carro estuvo cargado. —Fui a la fiesta porque estoy durmiendo bajo las escaleras de Peeta hasta que tenga el suficiente dinero para mudarme, lo cual puede ser muy pronto. Fue un error. Él no quería que yo apareciera. Eso es todo.

Glim se dejó caer en el asiento a mi lado y cruzó sus piernas. —Eso no es para nada lo que he oído. Marvel dijo que Peeta vio a Gale tocándote y que enloqueció.

—Marvel lo malentendió. Créeme. A Peeta no le importa quién me toca.

Glim suspiró. —Es una mierda ser alguien pobre ¿no? Los chicos lindos nunca nos miran seriamente. Solo somos otra follada más.

¿Realmente así eran las relaciones para ella? ¿Sólo se entregaba y luego la abandonaban? Era demasiado linda para eso. Los chicos de donde yo vengo babearían por ella. Puede que ellos no tengan millones en el banco, pero eran buenos chicos de buenas familias.

— ¿No hay algún chico atractivo que no sea inmensamente rico por allí? La gente que viene aquí no puede ser todo lo que hay para elegir. Seguro que puedes encontrar a un tipo que no te abandone a la mañana siguiente.

Glim frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Siempre he querido echarle el lazo a un millonario ¿sabes?, vivir la buena vida. Pero comienzo a creer que no está escrito en mi destino.

Me dirigí hacia el primer hoyo. —Glim, eres hermosa. Te mereces más de lo que estás recibiendo. Comienza a buscar a un hombre en otro lugar. Encuentra uno que no te quiera solo para sexo. Encuentra a uno que te quiera. Solo a ti.

—Diablos, puede que me enamore de ti también —respondió en broma y se río. Apoyó sus pies en el salpicadero mientras yo me detenía donde estaban los primeros jugadores de golf de la mañana.

Por ningún lugar vi a ningún chico. Por lo general, no eran madrugadores.

Durante un rato no tendría que preocuparme de cuidar que Glim no tuviera sexo en los arbustos o donde sea que ella lo hiciera durante el trabajo.

Cuatro horas más tarde, cuando llegamos al tercer agujero por tercera vez, reconocí a Gale y compañía. Glim se enderezó en el asiento y la expresión emocionada de su cara me puso en alerta máxima. Ella era como un pequeño cachorro esperando a que alguien le lanzara un hueso. Si no me gustara tanto ni siquiera me molestaría en ayudarla para que se quedara en este trabajo. Ser su niñera no estaba en la descripción de mi trabajo.

Gale frunció el ceño cuando nos detuvimos junto a ellos. — ¿Por qué estás conduciendo junto con Glim? —preguntó en el momento en que nos estacionamos.

—Porque me está ayudando a evitar que folle a tus amigos y que te irrite. ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a tía Mags? —Hizo un puchero, cruzando sus brazos sobre su generoso pecho. No tenía ninguna duda que todos los chicos a nuestro alrededor se concentraron en sus grandes tetas.

—Yo no le pedí que hiciera eso. Le pedí que promoviera a Katniss, no que la juntara contigo. —Le espetó y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿A quién llamas? —preguntó Glim en un tono de pánico mientras se sentaba con la espalda recta.

—Mags —gruñó.

—No, espera —dijimos Glimy y yo al mismo tiempo.

—No la llames. Estoy bien. Me gusta Glim. Es una buena compañía —Le aseguré.

Me estudió un momento pero no colgó el teléfono.

—Mags, soy Gale. He cambiado de opinión. Quiero a Katniss los cuatro días de la semana adentro. Puedes usarla para que esté en los campos los viernes y sábados, ya que esos días está más lleno y ella es lo mejor que tienes, pero el resto del tiempo la quiero dentro. —No esperó por una respuesta antes de finalizar la llamada y dejó caer de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus almidonados pantalones cortos a cuadros. En cualquier otra persona usar eso se vería de los más ridículo, pero un tipo como Gale podía lucirlo. El polo blanco que llevaba también estaba impecablemente planchado. No me sorprendería si fuera nuevo.

—La tía Mags se va a poner histérica. Asignó a Katniss como mi niñera por las próximas semanas. ¿Quién me va a mantener bajo control ahora? —preguntó ella echándole una mirada sensual a Marvel.

—Por favor, hombre, si te gusto siquiera un poco, gira tu cabeza y déjame llevarla a la casa del club solo unos minutos. Por favor. —Rogó Marvel mientras disfrutaba la vista que daba Glim estando sentada con sus piernas arriba del tablero, ligeramente abiertas para que su entrepierna estuviera a la vista. Los pantalones cortos que llevábamos eran demasiados cortos y apretados, dejaban poco a la imaginación en una posición como esa.

—Me importa un demonio lo que hagas. Fóllala si quieres. Pero si papá se entera que una vez más lo hizo tendré que despedirla. Él está muy enojado por las denuncias.

Sabía que Marvel no la defendería si ella fuera despedida. La dejaría irse y seguiría adelante. No había amor en su mirada, solo lujuria.

—Glim, no —Le rogué en silencio estando a su lado—. En mi noche libre tú y yo saldremos y encontraremos algún lugar donde haya chicos que sean dignos de tu tiempo. No pierdas tu trabajo por él. —susurré en una voz muy baja que solo Glim podía oírme. Los otros sabían que yo le decía algo, pero no sabían qué. Bethy volvió su mirada hacia mí y juntó sus piernas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Saldrías conmigo a buscar chicos? ¿En tu territorio?

Asentí y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Es un trato. Iremos a un bar de música country. Espero que tengas tus propias botas. Soy de Alabama, tengo botas, jeans ajustados y una pistola —Le respondí con un guiño.

Ella se río a carcajadas y puso sus pies en el suelo. —Bueno, muchachos, ¿Qué quieren tomar? Tenemos que ir a otro hoyo —dijo ella saliendo del carrito y retrocediendo. Yo la seguí y repartimos bebidas y tomamos el dinero.

Marvel trató de agarrarle el trasero unas cuantas veces y susurrarle al oído. Al final, ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió—. Se acabó el ser tu compañera de sexo. Saldré con mi chica este semana para buscar hombres de verdad. Del tipo que no tiene mucho dinero, pero tienen callos en las manos por saber trabajar. Tengo la sensación de que saben cómo hacer que una chica se sienta muy especial.

Tuve que ocultar la risa que brotaba dentro de mi pecho al ver la expresión sorprendida de Marvel. Encendí el carro mientras Glimde un salto se sentaba al lado mío.

—Demonios, eso se sintió bien. ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? — preguntó ella mientras aplaudía y yo manejaba sonriendo y me despedía de Woods para dirigirnos hacia el siguiente hoyo.

Seguimos vendiendo durante el resto del camino y después paramos para reabastecernos. No más problemas. Sabía que veríamos a Gale y a sus amigos d nuevo pero tenía fe en que Glim sería firme. Ella había hablado alegremente de todo, desde el color de su cabello hasta el último susto de embarazo que habían tenido en la ciudad con un trabajador y un miembro del club.

No le prestaba atención a los miembros del primer hoyo. Conducía y trataba de concentrarme en las charlas sin fin de Glim. El murmuro de mierda de Glim llamó mi atención.

La miré y luego seguí su mirada hacia la pareja del primer hoyo. Reconocí instantáneamente a Peeta. Los pantalones cortos que vestía y el ajustado polo azul pálido lucían tan fuera de lugar en él. No encajaba con los tatuajes que yo sabía que cubrían su espalda. Era hijo de un rockero y eso corría a través de sus venas incluso si él usara esa cara ropa de golf. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. No sonrió. Solo miró hacia otro lado como si no me hubiera reconocido. No hubo reconocimiento. Nada.

—Alerta de perra —susurró Glim. Cambié mi mirada que tenía en él hacia la chica a su lado. Annie o Ann como se referían a ella. Su hermana. El único tema que a él no le gustaba hablar. Ella llevaba una diminuta falda blanca que parecía que más adecuada para jugar tenis. Llevaba un polo azul a juego y una visera blanca sobre sus rizos rojos.

— ¿No eres fans de Annie? —Le pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta por su comentario.

Glim soltó una breve carcajada. —Uh, no. Y tú tampoco. Eres el enemigo número uno de ella.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No podía preguntarle porque habíamos parado a solo dos metros del combo de hermanos. Traté de no hacer de nuevo contacto visual con Peeta. Al parecer, él no quería tener una pequeña charla.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Gale la contrató? —siseó Ann.

—No —respondió Peeta en un tono de advertencia. No estaba segura si la protegía a ella o a mí o solo trataba de parar una escena. De cualquier manera, me molestó.

— ¿Van a querer algo de beber? —pregunté con la misma sonrisa que le doy a los demás miembros cuando hago la pregunta.

—Por lo menos sabe su lugar —dijo Ann con un tono sarcástico.

—Voy a tomar una Corona. De limón, por favor —dijo Peeta.

Me arriesgué a mirar en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un breve momento antes de que él se girara hacia Ann. —Pide una bebida. Está haciendo calor —Le dijo a ella.

Ella me sonrió y puso una mano bien cuidada sobre su cadera. —Agua con gas. Límpialo bien porque no me gusta la forma en que sale todo mojado por el hielo.

Glim metió su mano en la nevera y sacó el agua. Supongo que ella temía lanzársela a la cabeza de Ann. —No te he visto por aquí últimamente, Ann —dijo Glim mientras limpiaba la botella con una toalla que se nos suministró para ese motivo.

—Probablemente porque estás muy ocupada en los arbustos, abriéndole las piernas a Dios sabe quién en vez de trabajar —Le respondió Ann.

Apreté los dientes y saqué de un solo movimiento la Corona de Peeta.

Quería lanzarle la bebida en la cara presumida de Ann.

—Ya es suficiente, Ann. —La regaño Peeta suavemente. ¿Acaso era una maldita niña? Él la trataba como si tuviera cinco años. Ella era una adulta para que la gritara fuerte.

Le entregué a Peeta la Corona cuidando de no mirar a Ann. Tenía miedo de que tuviera un momento de debilidad. En cambio, mis ojos se encontraron con los de él mientras le entregaba la botella.

—Gracias —dijo y deslizó un billete en mi bolsillo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que él se alejara tomando a Ann por el codo—. Ven y muéstrame como aún no puedes patear mi trasero jugando —dijo él en tono de broma.

Ann lo abrazó. —Estás acabado. —El cariño sincero en su voz mientras hablaba con él me sorprendió. No podía imaginar a alguien tan mala como ella siendo amable con otros.

—Vamos —siseó Glim, agarrando mi brazo. Comprendí que había estado allí de pie observándolos.

Asentí y comencé a girar cuando Peeta miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, directo hacia a mí. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y luego miró de nuevo a Ann diciéndole que palo utilizar. Nuestro momento había terminado.

Ni siquiera fue un momento.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera del alcance de ser escuchadas, miré a Glim.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que yo era el enemigo número uno?

Glim se retorció en su asiento.

—Honestamente, no lo sé con exactitud. Pero Ann es posesiva con Peeta. Todos saben eso… —Se calló y no pudo hacer contacto visual conmigo. Ella sabía algo, pero ¿Qué sabia? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

**¿Por qué? 'Demasiados secretos! O al menos uno pero muy bien guardado u.u Ojala que Katniss lo averigüe pronto. Odio a Ann, ¿alguien mas la odia? Creo que tendremos muchos dolores de cabeza con ella. **

**Y ya apareció la chica/ mejor amiga de Katniss, se ve que se llevaran bien y que Kat lograra cambiarla.**

**Si les gusto, pongan la la historia en favoritos y espero sus Reviews.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


End file.
